


A Not Human Person

by Demitria_Teague



Category: SHINee
Genre: A little angst, Action, Blood, Canon Compliant, Drinking blood, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Key Centric, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic Realism, Magic Users, Romance, Shinee Canon, Shinee CanonAU, Vampire Centric, Vampires, shineeau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: Six months ago Taemin mysteriously became a vampire.  Dealing with his new changes hasn't been easy for the Shinee members, but they're loyal to him, so they deal with his good and bad days.  And they donate blood to sate his Thirst.After an incident in an airport, they decide to start looking for answers, their first clue being the blade he'd been stabbed with.  Luckily, drinking fresh blood allows him to rapidly heal.  They don't know rather he was attacked by a crazy fan or something otherwordly.Seek and ye shall find.  Not only do they learn about what Taemin has become, but also that each one of them is a contributing factor.  Monster is a relative term, and species doesn't define good and bad.If they want to survive in this newly discovered world, adapting is a necessity.  Will they commit to it, and if they do, will who they become be for the better or the worse?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I'm writing for fun. I spend to much time worrying about perfecting stuff, so this is my way of giving myself a break. It feels good to just let the story flow without worrying about anything. I didn't plan this... well the first chapter, but all the inspiration for other upcoming chapters came from that. The only think I knew I wanted was for Taemin to be a V-V-Vamp... a not human person. Haha.
> 
> It might become a series.

**A Not Human Person**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

**|**

**April 12, 2013 - Six Months After Transformation**

    Key hand hovered over Taemin's door knob. The Shinee Magnae had good days, and then he had those kinds of days; His eyes became red, his Thirst was strong, and he sometimes used too much strength in reflex. His shoulder still ached from being pushed in to a wall. Taemin had cried after he'd realized what he'd done. What he had to go through tore at his heart.  
    "It's your turn," Minho whispered in passing.  
    "Go shove it. You coward," he said. There wasn't a response. Even though the Members had taken to insulting each other in these moments, they were unified in their loyalty to Taemin. Minho went around a corner and his footsteps were heard, until he stepped on to the second floor carpet. Key faced the door.  
    His eyes squeezed shut, he took in a deep breath, and closed his fingers over the knob. His eyes popped open and he gulped. He didn't want to get hurt again. Taemin needed him, though. His straightened his shoulders, flexed his arms muscles, and raised his chin.  
    He opened the door enough to stick his head in. Black-out curtains covered the windows; The only light was battery powered candles all around, which worked well enough for him to see. The long closet started behind the door. Taemin's bed was faced the other way in the middle of the room.  
    A thick wooden frame, with storage compartments, had once existed, but it'd been destroyed the night it'd all come to a head. "Baby, it's time to wake up," he said in a low tone. Taemin slept in the nude, because his skin was now super sensitive. He was laying on his stomach and, thankfully, under a blanket.  
    It was a little too low, though. The tops of his hips were visible. There were deep sleepers and those who would scare an unknowing person. He looked like a corpse, but his skin had a bronze that signaled Life, thank the high heavens.  
    "Baby," he said. He didn't move. Key blew out a breath and went to the closet. Taemin had painted both sliding doors white. Bubble stickers with glitter and pictures inside were stuck on them. Key slid open the one behind the rooms door.  
    He knelt to open a mini-fridge. Long vials and wide, circular containers were inside. He removed a vial and wrinkled his nose. The thick liquid inside was a disturbing shade of dark red. After closing the fridge and the door, he went to the bed.  
    Taemin still looked corpse like. He bit his bottom lip. "How are you going to react, today," he whispered. The vials rubber top was secure enough, he had to move it left and right as he worked it up. He cleared his throat as quietly as possible.  
    He hesitantly moved the vial under Taemin's nose. "Wake up, sleepy head," he said in a low tone. If Taemin reacted wrongly he'd walk on water to get out of the room. There was an unnerving whir sound. He gasped when a grip was suddenly on his wrist.  
    Taemin had a hold of him, but he was still laying down - and his eyes weren't even open. He'd hate to be anyone who threatened Taemin's life. He'd be on them before they saw him. That his baby could take care of himself was reassuring, but he found the 'how' disturbing. "Taemin, baby, wake up," he said, trying to sound calm, but actually sounding panicked.  
    "Mmaow-ona-gib-ut."  
    Key's eyes flicked from his wrist to Taemin's face. "What," he said.  
    Taemin lifted his head and the movement shifted his hand. "I don't want to get up," he said.  
    "Don't turn over the vial. The stain will take forever to clean out, and I'm not doing it," he said.  
    Taemin's eyes opened. They were puffy, his lips looked dry, and his hair was a little frizzy. "Sorry," he mumbled, and he let go of his wrist. "Why are you so loud?"  
    Key huffed. "See if I ever wake you up again. I could send in Minho, or Jonghyun."  
    "Why not Leader. He tastes the best."  
    "That's not even funny. Did you know he had a scar from that?" Key was in full Diva mode. "And I'm sure he doesn't appreciate being lunch, or breakfast, or dinner."  
    Taemin rolled to his back and put his arms over his head. He closed his eyes and gave a little smile. "I like him best, now, because he doesn't act all weird about this."  
    "That's because he's nice to a fault."  
    "Then whose vial is that?"  
    Key blinked and looked at the label. His eyes widened, then narrowed when Taemin laughed. "It's Leader's," he said through gritted teeth.  
    "I know. I can smell it."  
    His lips poked out and he looked to the side at him. "Wh... What, um, does it smell like... to you?"  
    Taemin grinned. "Like something else."  
    He blinked rapidly. "Something else? What does that mean?" His eyes widened at another whirring sound. It took him a few seconds to figure out what'd happened.  
    Taemin had taken the vial from him and was no longer on the bed. At the sound of a closet door opening he quickly turned around. "I really hate it when you do that."  
    "I need to change, Hyung." He removed a pair of jeans and a sleeveless white shirt from hangers.  
    "You're going to get the b... bl... That disgusting liquid on your clothes."  
    Taemin looked at him. "It's blood, Key. Just say it," he said in monotone.  
    "I... can't. I... just... can't." He looked at the floor. "Not yet." He heard him whisper 'It's ok'.  
    "No it isn't, but... I still need time to process."  
    "It's been six months," he said, sounding annoyed, but there was a hint of joking sarcasm.  
    "Notenoughtime," he said, raising his head. "I'm going to finish Breakfast. Take a shower, brush your... teeth, and get dressed. Before the food gets cold."  
    As if this occurred regularly, Taemin rolled his eyes.

**````````````**

    Taemin hadn't dressed yet, but in his defense, he'd just gotten out of the shower. It'd been a fast shower. He now smelled fresh, and his wet hair was combed back. His reflection always surprised him. His skin had been nice before, but now it was...  
    "What did Key Hyung say it was called," he said. While he thought about it, he ran his comb through his hair. The plastic teeth felt good enough to give him goosebumps. "F-F-Le...s...Flaw...less-Flawless. That's it." His arm raised and he said 'Whoo-hoo'.  
    His happy dance was a left to right, stiff move of shoulders. He got dressed, put on underarm deodorant, cologne, and socks. Even though they swept the floor regularly, he still felt the occasional grain of sand. Especially now that he was a... not human person. The sound of his socks moving over hard floor was loud, but he found it comforting.  
    It momentarily distracted him from the inevitable reactions he got from his members. Even he didn't know how he'd become a... not human person. One day he'd had a fever. He'd thought a little Tylenol would help any sickness that could come on. It'd failed, miserably. The fever had gotten worse, he'd started throwing up all food and drink, and he'd died.  
    He'd awakened to his members crying and Onew holding him to his chest. Smells had violated his senses and he'd bitten him before he'd known what was happening. The scar he had were two medium circles where his... now retractable sharp teeth had gone through his shoulder. He'd known about the scar before Key Hyung had said it. What he'd done, what he still, sometimes, did bothered him - a lot.  
    If it wasn't for the member's support he'd of run away and hid from the world. As long as people were safe, his career would be the least of his worries. It'd hurt to give up what he'd worked so hard to build: A second family, a career where he got to dance and sing, using the Idol status to encourage and inspire others. But everyone being safe was more important.  
    "Hi," Onew said in English, and it sounded like 'Hyee'.  
    He didn't speak a lot of English, but he knew how it sounded. Which was how he knew Onew had an accent when speaking it. "Cute," he said. Onew gave that sweet smile of his and gestured to the seat across from him.  
    "How are feeling this morning," he said.  
    Taemin sat and gave him a reassuring smile. As Leader, what had happened to him weighed more heavily on him. He deemed it his responsibility to take care care of the members. He'd told him this kind of thing had nothing to do with responsibility on his part. None of them had expected him to become a... not human person.  
And they were all so young. It was too much, even for him.  
    "I'm having a good day."  
    "Yeah, he's being a brat," he heard Key say. He'd heard him moving around in the Kitchen, turning off burners, plating food, putting spatulas in the sink. Before he saw him he knew breakfast was pancakes. They smelled airy like bread, with a thick scent of light oil, and the smothery scent of butter. Key gave them their plates and looked around.  
    "Where are Jonghyun and Minho," he said. His hands were on his hips and Taemin curled over his plate. He knew better than to miss breakfast. Keys voice had become his morning monologue: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Don't make me drag you to the table by your ear.  
    It wasn't like he could do that now, and if he did it wouldn't hurt. But he was his third oldest Hyung; It was about respect. He watched Key go down the hallway and listened to his footsteps going up the stairs. His focus went back to his food.  
    "I'm glad it's them he's after and not me," Onew said. He'd torn his pancake in pieces and spoke around one. His expression would have looked devious if it wasn't for his calm aura.  
    Taemin nodded. He picked up his fork and frowned. "Where's the syrup?"  
    Onew looked down the table and shook his head. "Kitchen, maybe."  
    It was. He did a criss-cross of up and down, then side to side. Onew drenched his. He watched as it nearly leaked over the edge. "You're lucky, because we're out of paper towels," he said, his expression looked reminiscent of past punishment for leaving a mess.  
    Onew shrugged and said, "It'll be ok. I didn't spill it."  
    "I slave away all morning to make you breakfast and you don't want to eat," Taemin heard Key say.  
    "I didn't ask you to make me breakfast," Minho said. Key had to be seething by now.  
    "Fine. Starve. I just won't make you a plate anymore."  
    "I know how to cook."  
    "You're worse than Taemin. At least he shows up for breakfast. Even if he doesn't eat."  
    Minho inhaled through his nose. His words had begun to slur, which meant he wanted to go back to sleep. It was only five A.M. Taemin slept, because it was normal, but he didn't have to. He'd stayed awake for a week in the beginning. He'd felt like he was losing his mind.  
    Not from exhaustion, but from it being abnormal. Humans slept, and until six months ago he'd been one. How he adjusted his life was up to him. And he chose sleep. He also appreciated being able to eat food.  
    Blood was like a vitamin, a very powerful one that gave him control. Even as he ate his mouth watered. Like the other senses Taste was heightened. He could pinpoint the soft inside of the pancakes, the more firm outside, the initial sweetness and the bold after taste of the syrup, a metallic tinge from the fork, the strange zang from butter. Together it made him want to either spit it out, or shove the rest in his mouth.  
    They'd finished fast, so when Jonghyun and Key came down their food was still warm.

**````````````**

**April 26, 2013 - Two Weeks Later**

    "Taemin-"  
    "I'm fine, Hyung," he said.  
    Key's hand hesitated over the knife in his side. "You are not fine. You've been stabbed." They'd been going through an airport and the crowd had been suffocating. Security didn't know about this, because the moment they'd realized what'd happened they'd forced through the crowd and locked themselves in the bathroom.  
Taemin was laying on the floor with his head on the wall. His black undershirt didn't show the blood, but the bottom of his white over-shirt was soaked. It was starting to leak on the floor. He was sweating from pain and breathing hard.  
    "Don't you try and lie to me. We need to get a Doctor. Let me call Emergency."  
    "No," Taemin, Onew and Minho said. Key jumped.  
    "W-Why Not?"  
    "Because," Taemin said. He gripped the knife handle. "I might be infected. What if I turn someone else, or they see what I am? They'll put me in a lab and experiment on me."  
    "That's ridiculous. And stop touching that thing. It-It..." He shivered.  
    "I need to get it out. I hate to ask this. We usually use needles and vials, but... maybe if I, ya know, feed from you guys it'll heal."  
    "It might work. I've seen bruises and cuts heal on him before," Jonghyun said.  
    Key's brows drew together and his mouth tightened. "I'm... We have no choice. How much do you need, Tae-Baby?" He pushed his sweaty bangs back.  
    "I don't know. I've never done this before." He grit his teeth and Key looked down. His grip on the knife had tightened.  
    "How bad does it hurt? Can you do this?"  
    He smiled and it was a mix of genuine and teasing, like normal. "It feels like a bruise. Doesn't hurt like you'd think. At least, not to me." Closing his eyes, he inhaled. He exhaled slowly. "I can do this."  
    "I can't watch-"  
    Taemin pulled it out and blood oozed from the wound, soaking his shirt more. He tossed the knife and it slid across the floor, leaving a streak of blood. It clunked against the door. He'd watched it. Key had a hand over his chest and was breathing hard.  
    "You could've given me some kind of warning," he said loudly.  
    "Did you even feel that," Minho asked. He looked awe struck.  
    Taemin had a hand over the wound. Blood ran through the spaces between his fingers. Dots of blood were now along his stomach. Key used toilet paper to clean them off. It infuriated him that Taemin said it tickled.  
He even laughed.  
    "I'll go first," Minho said. He removed his shirt and brought Taemin close. They were two years apart. Since Trainee Days, he'd taken Taemin under his wing. Key may have been Umma, but Minho was Soul Mate. He was bit over the shoulder.  
    His expression was hidden by Taemin's head, but he saw him flinch as he bit and stay tense as he fed. It hurt. The only other person who'd experience this was Onew, and Key was afraid. He didn't like pain. Taemin's breaths were coming through his nose, his hands were splayed on Minho's back.  
    Key felt hot and realized his entire body had blushed. This was the intimate display that drew fans in to watching vampire movies. Seeing any of his members like this was embarrassing, and it being the two youngest members: One seventeen and one nineteen, it made him feel like the worst kind of pervert. They had to watch them to make sure Taemin stayed in control, though. If not they'd pry him off.  
    Just as blood started to roll down Minho's back, he was released. Taemin leaned back and looked at his own wound. It had shrunk, but was still bleeding. "I need more," he said.  
    "I'll go next," Jonghyun said, raising a hand mid-way. His expression was visible: His eyes squeezed shut, he grit his teeth, and he squeezed Taemin's arms tightly. Over their heads Key watched Onew help Minho clean up. Afterwards, Minho put on his shirt and making his way back over, Onew removed his. Taemin didn't take as much from Jonghyun.  
    Key watched Minho press a fold of paper towels over the bite marks. When he looked back at Taemin his eyes widened. He had straddled Onew's waist. Onew's arms were long enough to go around his entire back. One went between his shoulder blades and rested on the back of his neck, and the other splayed over the opposite waist.  
    Taemin looked tiny compared to him. Key blinked a few times. He shifted awkwardly, averted his eyes, and forced himself to look back. The lower half of Onew's face was hidden by Taemin's shoulder. His eyes were closed, but not squeezed tightly like the others.  
    Every now and then his muscles tensed, but other than that it seemed like it didn't bother him. He'd thought he'd just been being nice, but now he was starting to rethink that. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Onew was the kind one, the gentle one. Why wasn't he bothered by this?  
    It couldn't be the Leader thing either. No appointed title could default a person to non-freak out mode when being bitten by a v-v-v... by someone like Taemin. Taemin released his neck and Onew turned his head his way. He whispered something and he nodded. Onew gave him a small, but genuine smile.  
    Key felt his body flush for another reason, anger - a tinge - and the reaction confused him. What was there to be angry about? Onew's giant hand moved s-l-o-w-l-y from Taemin's back to his injured side and Key's non-existent hackles rose. Yet again why? He looked around and neither Jonghyun nor Minho thought anything of it.  
    His head quickly turned back when Taemin said his name. It was his turn. Ok, he could do this.  
    "I'm all healed. I don't need to feed from you."  
    Oh, thank the Lord. "Ok, Sweety. That's good. Let me see." And get off his lap. Was that what it was?  
It looked inappropriate? It's a good thing Onew wasn't some creep with a thing for young boys. Taemin stood and showed his side. Except the blood, there was no indication he'd been stabbed.  
    "What now," Jonghyun said.  
    "Taemin needs to clean up and we need to get to the van," Minho said. He looked angry. "The question is should we tell the Managers someone tried to stab him, get them to check the security footage, or pretend like it never happened?"  
    Key stood up and said, "No matter what we do Taemin needs to clean up and..." He looked at the trail of blood the knife had left. "That's needs to be cleaned up to."  
    Minho brought over a hand full of paper towels. Key took them and begun cleaning it up. He looked over his shoulder. Minho led Taemin to the sink. Taemin removed his over-shirt and Minho wrapped it in a lot of paper towels, then he hid it in the metal bin under them. He helped him soak up as much blood as possible from his undershirt.  
    He wrapped the bloody paper towels in clean ones and hid them in the bin. "Does anyone else find this strange," Key said. He finished cleaning the blood and picked up the bloody knife. "What do we do with this? We can't just put it in a trash can."  
    "What if someone gets hurt?" He looked at the group and his nose wrinkled up. "What," he said.  
    "You're seriously asking us if we find anything about this strange," Minho said.  
    "Sorry, guys," Taemin said, lowering his head. He looked embarrassed.  
    Key's eye twitched at the drop of blood that fell from the knife. It stood out brightly on the white floor. He cleaned it up and held what was left of the paper towels under the blade. When he got to the bin he threw away the ones he'd cleaned the floor with. Minho quickly removed them and used clean ones to wrap them in.  
    "So, what should we do with this?" The wooden handle bubbled out in the middle and was much bigger than the dark gray blade. The blade was double sided and not unlike a letter opener, except for being more flat. Any flatter and it would wobble. He poked it.  
    "It's strange, but this little piece of metal feels much harder than it should be. Kind of like stone. And there's little engravings on it. Should I wash it off to get a better look?" No one said anything and he looked at each of them - all seemed as curious as he was.  
    He turned the water on and grimaced. As he washed the blood off his expression became angry. It was Taemin's blood on this blade. Someone had stabbed him. "I wonder if it's possible to track the person who did this," he said.  
    "How do we do something like that," he heard Taemin say.  
    Googling the symbols probably wouldn't work. "I don't know. Trying's worth a shot, right?"  
    Minho handed him more paper towels and he dried the blade off. "We'll talk about all of this later. You're right, we can't leave the blade here, but how are we going to get the blade through the doors? They have metal detectors."  
    "Taemin can move quickly. He can find a door without one. I think I saw one near the tourist section. You know, the one where they give away all those pamphlets," Onew said.  
    "So, you're saying he should take the knife," Jonghyun said.  
    "Yes."  
    Minho stood to his full height and said, "Ok, it's settled. Everyone else will head for the main doors, and Taemin..." Taemin's eyebrows rose in expectation. "...be very careful. We don't know who this person is or why they stabbed you."  
    "It could be a crazy fan or it could be something else. If you're... what you are, then there has to be other things out there we don't know about. Maybe even secret societies."  
    "Ones that kill," Jonghyun said in a low voice. He seemed defeated by the idea.  
    Minho gave him a disapproving look. He turned his gaze to the whole group and said, "Yes, that. Unfortunately, it's true. And everyone else, the same goes for you, for us. For all we know they could've been after either one of us."  
    "Taemin may have just been convenient. Everyone be careful."  
    "Wow. I never considered any of that," Jonghyun said.  
    Key raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, you should be working security."  
    Minho's expression was blank. "We need to hurry up," he said. He started for the door, paused, and faced Taemin. To him he said, "How fast can you move?"  
    Taemin seemed surprised by the question. "Pretty fast. You've all... not seen me move, because I'm so fast. Why?"  
    "Remember those movies where superheros and vampires are living in secret until a camera captures them doing something?"  
    "Then bad people come looking for them," Key said.  
    "Exactly."  
    Taemin scratched his arm nervously. "Do you think the security cameras are that up to date," he said.  
Key said, "It's the technological age, so, yes or no. There's no telling. It has to do with how much money the owner of this airport puts into it."  
    "We have no choice, guys. We're running out of time. I hate myself for saying this, but it's true. The managers are going to come looking for us," Jonghyun said.  
    Key rolled his eyes and said, "The last thing we need is to get the stink eye from Cap Manager." He was more of a bodyguard than a manager, so he was around more than the other managers.  
    Minho looked at him like he wasn't the second youngest member in the group. "Lets go," he said.  
As they headed for the door Key said to him, "Who put you in charge? You sure are being bossy today." There wasn't a response.

**````````````**

    By the time he got out of the airport, Taemin was nearly sweating. He said nearly because he no longer could sweat. During practice Key misted him with a spray bottle so no one thought he was dehydrated or something. Cars were parked on both sides of the road. Their van was around the corner.  
    He took in an unneeded breath and used his not human person speed to go there. He stopped around a corner. It took about ten minutes for the managers and members to come out. When he saw Key he sped forth and held his hand. Key gasped and looked wide eyed at him.  
    He lowered his head in shame. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said.  
    His words were breathy when he said, "No no. It's ok." He put a hand to his heart. "You just startled me." Taemin watched him look at the managers. "That was actually pretty smart."  
    He grinned. "Thank you."  
    "What'd you do with the... thing? The sharp thing?"  
    Taemin snorted. "It in the back of my jeans, under my shirt."  
    "Oh, God. Be careful not to let it slip out. The managers'll flip out."  
    "I know," he whispered. They were the last members to get in and managers were around them now. Minho had claimed the backseat, the longest seat. Jonghyun and Onew sat in the middle seat, so they got the front one. Key looked nervous the whole ride.  
    He didn't know why. It wasn't like he was going to start waving the blade around.  
    Their next stop was a large hotel. They were here to shoot their newest video Ring Ding Dong. The managers had given them schedule slips that told them what they'd be doing tomorrow. Until work officially started they'd get them each day. When work did start they'd get a full paper with a list of instructions for each week.  
    Shinee usually shared the same room and this time was no different. The first thing they did was order room service. A flame thrown full chicken, black noodles, rice balls, and crab meat. Their three sides were Avocado, Soy Sauce, and some chocolate bars. All came on a silver serving cart and were presented on elegant trays and plates.  
    Taemin ate his chocolate bar first, avoiding Keys attempt to take it away. Being a not human person made it easier than it'd been in the past. And it frustrated Key awesomely.  
    "What do you guys want to do after this," Jonghyun asked. His metal chopsticks held noodles poised just below his mouth, and he was looking at Minho. After six months of awkwardness in Shinee when dealing with what he'd become, Minho had become the smart one, the fearless one, 'Oh, fearless leader of the think of smart things and answer questions... things'. It'd sounded better in his head. He knew what he'd meant.  
    "We should do research first. Speaking of, Taemin, hand me the blade," Key said. He did and he turned it over and over to look at the engravings on it. "It just looks like someone got bored and carved jagged lines down it."  
"Are we really going to spend the rest of the day looking that up online, or can we explore the hotel," Taemin said, clasping his hands over his heart. The chocolate bar wrapper crinkled and he grinned. He'd already eaten half of it. To spite Key he looked at Minho and said, "Can't we wait a little longer?"  
    "That's completely irresponsible," Key said and Taemin winced from the volume, which was louder because of his not human hearing. He shivered. Sometimes, and he would never say it out loud, but he sounded like a squawking bird. He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. "We need to figure this out. What if more people come after him?"  
    Minho used his chopsticks to pick up a rice-ball. He dipped it in soy sauce and took a bite. After he'd swallowed he said, "It could've just been some crazy fan."  
    "But it also might not have been." Key was pointing his chopsticks at him.  
    The edges might have been blunt, but Taemin felt afraid. "P-Please don't stab Minho-o Hyung," he said.  
    Key jerked his hand back and glared at him. "I am not going to stab anyone. And speaking of stabbing, this is why we need to do research."  
    "Because you threatened Minho Hyung with chopsticks?"  
    "I did not-" Key raised his head and covered his eyes with his free hand. "I didn't threaten him," he said, sounding subdued.  
    "Does that mean we can research later?"  
    "Why don't you just use your phone, Key, while we all look around," Jonghyun said.  
    Key quickly dropped his hand and looked wide-eyed at him. "That's a good idea. Now I'm happy," he said. Like the dispute had never happened he resumed eating. There was even a small smile on his face.  
    "We should've ordered bread," he said.  
    "A fancy hotel doesn't have bread," Minho said. He pulled a piece of crab meat from the avocado and poked it into a rice-ball.  
    "I saw bread on the menu."  
    Minho dipped his rice-ball in soy sauce.  
    "Hello, I'm talking to you," Key said - squawked.  
    Minho ate the rice-ball and swallowed it. "They have croissants, gar-lic bread, chocolate bread pud-ding, which I think is an American thing, and that's i-it. No actual bread," he said. He hadn't looked at him once and was now stripping meat from the chicken.  
    Key glared at him. Those two bickered all the time, because Key demanded attention, obviously, and Minho unspitefully didn't indulge him. They heard the door open. Onew, dressed in green plaid sleeping pants and a gray t-shirt, was drying his hair. He hung it over his neck and scooted towards them on bent knees.  
    Taemin inhaled his fresh scent deeply. Onew ruffled his hair and he grinned.  
    "Are you a dog now. Sniffing people out," Key said.  
    He glared at him. "I'll have you know," he said raising an index finger, "that Leader smells like lemon drops and sunshine. You're just jealous because I don't sniff you. And if I did you'd probably run screaming." Onew had a small smile, but his eyes were on the chicken.  
    He looked like he hadn't minded the compliment, but was feeling shy about it. He stripped off a piece of meat and nibbled on it.  
    "I would not run screaming," Key said - squawked.  
    "You so would." Still holding his chocolate bar, he pushed him back with not human strength and straddled him. Key started yelling and smacking his chest, and he threw his head back and laughed. "I told you. I told you-you would." Everyone but Key laughed.  
    "I'm not afraid of you. You're just super bony. Get off of me."  
    "Suuuuure." He got off and took a bite of chocolate. Time spent in this hotel was going to be fun. Right now, he had some eating to do.


	2. Hotel Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to think everyone whose left Kudos and Subscribed. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. What else will our Shinee5 get up to? Hmm... you'll have to read to find out. KKKKK.

**April 26, 2013 - Same Day**

    The hotel had four floors, an inside restaurant, and an indoor, outdoor, and roof key-card access pool. They'd checked them all out. It was turning night, but was still warm. In fact, it was muggy, which meant rain was soon to come. Key had deduced that the indoor pool was heated, so they'd decided to go there. Besides an elderly couple, they were the only ones there.  
    He adjusted his swimming shorts and critiqued his white muscle shirt. While dry, his nipples were invisible, but wet they were going to be obvious. He'd keep his towel close, that way when he got out, he'd grab it and keep his dignity intact. In the spectrum of important things it seemed ridiculous, but where modesty was concerned, well, it was beyond acceptable to have such worries. Besides, he needed a break.  
    For the last two hours he'd been on his phone, Googling links and images on anything from Blades to Squiggle Lines On Blades. He'd even looked up Psychology On People Who Stabbed Supernatural Creatures. Nada. Eventually, he'd been led to images of trees. Just trees, no info, no links to other places - just trees.  
    The only thing a too small blade, that may or may not be made of stone, had in common with a tree, was the bulbous wooden handle. And that may not be real wood. It may be Cork-Board, or some other type of faux wood. Now, here at this wonderful pool - The water was crystal clear, which brought attention to the dark blue brick foundation, steam curled above it - he intended to relax, to free his mind of all things not human. Except Taemin.  
    He was Priority Number One, not because of his non-human status, but because he was Magnae. He was Taemin - Lee Taemin, the little runt Shinee had practically raised since their Debut. He may as well have been their actual child. He put his towel and phone on a lounge chair and removed his flip-flops. After testing the water with a toe, he eased himself in from the side of the pool.  
    A groan left his mouth. God, it felt good, like a bath and he'd pay to be in it. This was free, though. Which didn't matter. What mattered was that his muscles relaxed, his mind shut off, his eyes felt heavy - he sighed, and allowed his legs to float up until he was on his back.  
    Blissful nothingness - this, to, he would pay for. He closed his eyes.  
    "Hyung."  
    The sudden voice startled him and he got water in his nose. He forced himself to stand as he coughed - It felt like acid had gone down his windpipe. After he stopped the inside of his throat felt like it'd been repeatedly jabbed with a thumb-tack. Clearing it made it tighten and he reflexively coughed this time. "What-"  
    His throat tightened again and rendered his ability to speak impossible. It took him clearing it, three times, before he could even form words again. Taemin looked apologetic. His hair was as wet as his, but water wasn't dripping from his nostrils. "Did you-" Cough. "-want something?"  
    Obviously he did, but in this state he couldn't muster a better response.  
    "No," he said slowly as he lowered his head.  
    His eyes widened and he splashed him hard. Water hit him in the chest and face. It dripped from his now hanging hair. Taemin squinted an eye open and looked amused. Water ran down his lips, making them glisten, as he said, "I just wanted to hang out with you."  
    "Go hang out with Minho. You almost drowned me," he said. His words sounded nasily and he rubbed his nose harshly.  
    "And you call me dramatic."  
    "Shoo," he said loudly, pushing him in Minho's direction. Minho was relaxing in a lounge chair on the other side of the pool. His arms were behind his head and his eyes were closed.  
    Resisting, Taemin said, "I don't want to hang out with him. He's no fun."  
    Key looked around. Jonghyun was sitting on the end of the pool with his feet in the water. He was writing in a little notebook. Onew rose to the surface and sputtered water from his lips. He pushed his hair back and rubbed his eyes. No way would he ever open his eyes in Chlorine Water.  
    He didn't know how he did it. "Go play with Onew..." The image of Taemin straddling Onew's lap made his face heat up and he shivered, feeling uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and said, "Just... He's the only one that doesn't seem preoccupied." Taemin didn't protest and immediately swam to him.  
    He watched as Onew greeted him with a smile, how they didn't hesitate to be close, how they seemed to just click. Taemin was hyper and playful, and Onew was a reserved person and also hyper, but he wasn't much for physical contact. Maybe it came easily with Taemin, because he was the youngest. It was an affectiate-Hyung-to-equally-affectionate-Donsaeng relationship? His mind complained, loudly.  
    He was supposed to be relaxing, not creating ridiculous scenarios about Onew and Taemin being inappropriately close. They weren't. "Relax. Relax," he said soothingly, closing his eyes to center himself. Once again he floated.  
    It took a good minute to completely relax, and another one for him to reach the blissful state he'd initially been in - before his bratty Magnae had nearly drowned him. He felt the side of the pool and pushed himself away from it. Behind his eyelids he could see the shape of the pool, sense it's size. When he heard people getting out of the pool he knew it wasn't Onew or Taemin. He could feel them on his left, at the other side of the pool.  
    The elderly couple, perhaps? His head bumped something firm, but not as firm as a concrete pool wall. When he opened his eyes, Jonghyun had raised his little notebook and was looking down at him. His lips had thinned and his eyes sparkled in soft amusement. "Sorry," he slurred.  
    His own eyes were heavy and he felt light. He was so relaxed that if he wouldn't most certainly drowned, he go to sleep.  
    "Are you enjoying yourself," Jonghyun asked.  
    "Yeah." It came out as more of breath than a word. "What'er you writing?"  
Jonghyun's eyelids lowered a little bit and took on a different kind of sparkle. "I'm working on a song." It was his dream to contribute his own songs to their albums.  
    "How's it coming along?"  
    "It's usually slow, but sometimes it flows out of me. Like today." He grinned, and he looked so happy that Key smiled bigger than his languid body should've allowed.  
    "Do you know what it's about yet?"  
    His happy expression dropped a little bit. "Not yet. I'm just going off of this feeling I have. I feel..." The hand holding the pen moved anxiously.  
    "...almost... compelled to write this. That's the only way I can explain it."  
    "Only true artists can create something from merely a feeling," Key said. Jonghyun pressed his lips together and his eyes squinted - it was his way of fighting shyness. He studied his small face, his large dark brown eyes, his thick, really full lips. He was a rare creature. Onew may have been kind, but Jonghyun was gentle, fragile.  
    Fragility was the curse of the truly gifted artists, in any medium. There wasn't a doubt he'd go beyond just being in Shinee. He'd get his songs on their albums, and he'd one day do a solo album, or more than one. He didn't need to have faith in him for it to happen, but of course he did have faith in him. Jonghyun was as gifted a song writer as a singer, and his voice was phenomenal.  
    Water splashed their way and Jonghyun raised his notebook to avoid it. Thankfully, only a few dots of water had landed on himself or he would've gotten angry. Almost drowning once was enough for a day. He stood up. Taemin... had thrown Onew... in the water.  
    What was an appropriate comment here? Good job, Taeminnie, who is a stick beside his Hyung, you're really strong? Onew, does your much smaller Donsaeng throwing you around damage your pride? Onew came up and shook his hair, sending water flying. Thankfully, it only went in their direction.  
    "I think I'm going to go back to the room. Did you want to come with. It's alright if you don't," he said to Jonghyun.  
    Jonghyun had lowered his notebook. His grip on it loosened as he came to a decision. "Yeah. A shower will wake me up more. It'll help my writing."  
    They got out of the pool. Key held his towel together over his chest, to cover his now obvious nipples, picked up his phone, and led the way out of the pool room.

**````````````**

    The hotel's restaurant was weird, so Taemin refused to eat there. A chandelier with red metal, shaped like feathers hung from it over the bar. It may have been an attempt at abstract art, but he didn't like it. And there were paintings of just that detail on the walls. They looked more like flame art that had skulls and other dark icons on it.  
    He, Onew, and Minho had left the hotel, with Manager permission, of course, and they'd decided on an nice eatery with a relaxing atmosphere. The inside was small, but uncrowded, and the outside deck allowed them to feel connected to the nightlife. There were four square wooden tables with light blue umbrellas over them.  They'd picked an end one to view the nightlife lights in a distance. Red, blue, and yellow dots, some closer than others, lit up the buildings.  
    Night time water made up three sides and a dock led down to a small boat ramp. Even if he had to go alone, he planned on eating here again - once, twice, or three times. The food wasn't bad either. Their menu was a little pricey, but it was better than eating in the weird hotel restaurant. Plus, the food was worth it.  
    The meats were tender, the sauces mixed in-house, and the raw vegetables fresh. A waitress had told them that their green beans were heated just long enough to start boiling, and then dropped into ice water to stop the cooking process. They were crisp and drizzled with sesame seed oil and soy sauce. He ate more of them than anything else. They shared the food, but when they realized how much he liked them, they gave him the ones on their plates.  
    "Stop eating with your fingers," Minho said.  
    Taemin grinned with a green bean between his teeth. He could feel oil on his lips and between the fingers holding it. "But it's so good," he said.  
    "And stop talking with food in your mouth." The crease between his eyebrows and the tightening of his mouth made him look angry, but his face looked like that when he felt even a little bit annoyed. It would intimidate a stranger, but he knew him well. He was two years older than him, but that was it. He was mature, smart, dedicated to accomplish his goals to the point of being competitive... which sometimes made him hard to deal with, but he'd earned his respect.  
    He ate his green bean, with his fingers, and then cleaned up with a napkin. His metal chopsticks clanked together as he picked them up. After he'd used them to eat another green bean, he said, "Happy?"  
Instead of praise for being respectful, he got, "You're almost eighteen. You should act like it."  
Undaunted, he said, "You've just become one of my favorite Hyung's."  
    Minho blinked, caught off guard, then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why," he said.  
    "Because you act normal around me to."  
    There was a moment of silence, but it ended before it became uncomfortable. Minho said, "You're still you, and I think with what happened at the airport, being afraid of you is the least of our worries. Besides, you wouldn't really hurt us."  
    "But-"  
    "Yes yes. You bit Onew Hyung and bumped Key Hyung in to a wall. Key Hyung's a drama queen. Your body is like a rock now, even when you don't need blood. Someone could run in to you by accident and they'd hit the ground hard. You wouldn't have to do anything. That's what happened... sort of."  
    "You moved and he was standing there and bam, he hit the wall."  
    Onew nodded and said, "It's fine that you bit me. You didn't mean to. You're like a baby vampire. Learning to not bite people... unless you have to."  
    "I'm not mad, though. I've told you that already. It's ok."  
    "A baby vampire. That's cute," Minho said, smiling.  
    Taemin glared at him, than Onew. "I'm not a baby," he said.  
    Minho said, "Then stop eating with your fingers and I might believe you."  
    He opened his mouth to protest and stopped. The hair on the back of his neck had risen. Why? The other customers' voices were background noise as he listened. Water lapped, a light breeze moved a few things that momentarily distracted him. "Focus," he mumbled.  
    Onew said, "What-"  
    "Shh," he told him. A whoosh sound made his arm hairs rise and his fangs dropped. He'd gotten used to them suddenly doing that, so he kept his mouth shut. They stabbed his bottom lip and hot, metallic flavored blood spread through his mouth, making it water. It made his pupils dilate and his sense of awareness increase.  
Someone, something, was moving around the restaurant at a not human speed. He looked around, even turned in his seat to see behind them, and saw nothing. Just the usual dining customers. He looked through the restaurant's glass doors to see if they, it, was inside. Nothing.  
    After looking around one more time he face forward and distractedly looked at Onew and Minho. They were on alert, Minho was wearing that intense expression from before, but he looked genuinely angry this time. He kept looking around, like he'd be able to see what even he couldn't. Onew looked more surprised than nervous and he was looking at him for direction.  
    If he told him to run he'd... probably, only do it if he couldn't help.  
    "What is it," Onew said.  
    "I'm not sure. Something might have just gone by, or it's either watching us or someone else here," he said.  
Minho's eyes flicked to his. "You can tell that," he said in a way that made him zone in to him. In the first few months, after he'd became a not human person, he'd been silent about it all. He'd been weary of him, not scared, then he'd started asking questions about his abilities out of necessity, then curiosity. Now, he'd sounded... like he'd accepted this side of him... and... something.  
    "Yeah," he said slowly, interested, but weary of what he'd say next.  
    "Try closing your eyes when you listen."  
    He blinked a few times in confusion. "Why?"  
    "Just do it." He'd crossed his arms on the table and leaned towards him, looking like he knew something he didn't.  
    With his eyes closed he felt vulnerable. Sounds became amplified and he winced. The clink of wine glasses, the scrape of forks, it all pierced his eardrums with a sharpness that had him gritting his teeth. He felt the the top of his fangs on the sides of his mouth. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to bite.  
    Something, anything. It was a strong urge and it made his heart beat faster in panic. He heard the water lapping again, the crunch of dried grass on the other side of the restaurant, footsteps inside, and then- "I can't," he said, opening his eyes. He reached for the high water bottle they'd been filling their cups with, and he took gulp after gulp.  
    The blood on his tongue became cool and became disgusting. He gnawed on the cap and looked around. Nothing nothing nothing. "I need to go for a walk," he said abruptly. He needed to get away from people. Maybe if he fed he'd feel better, but this urge to bite-  
    "I need some gum," he said standing up. He speed walked down the stairs and used none human person speed to leave. Colors, faces, shapes were blurs as he moved. Vehicle sounds cut off midway as he left them behind. His speed created a sharp wind that he ripped through as he moved.  
    "Store store, I need a store," he sang in monotone. He'd passed many, but his panic kept him moving. He needed to calm down. Minho had called him a baby vampire. Babies teethed. He didn't.  
    He already had teeth, dangerous teeth, long dangerous teeth, and when he bit it wasn't cute or endearing. It could be deadly. This urge to bite was new. When he needed blood it's all he could think about - he could taste it before he got it. This wasn't that and it scared him.  
    What else was his body suddenly going to do? What if it was only a matter of time until he lost his humanity and became something that wasn't him? Something that didn't care about family or friends, about authority, about self-restraint - and saw nothing but walking food? What if the thing he became got itself, him, killed? All he could think about were his Shinee members, his mother, his best friend Jonghyun, the people he'd grown the closest to since his debut.  
    The people who loved him would be devastated to first lose him when he became a monster, and then again when that monster got itself killed. Too much too much. Vehicle lights flashed in his peripherals for a split seconds before he left them behind. He'd ran across the street. His heart had swelled in expectation.  
    A brick building grew larger as he got closer. He jumped, felt the air change as he moved up instead of forward, then his feet hit solid roof. He kept running. He leapt from roof to roof, moving over things in a way he'd never done before. He was Free-Running.  
    His strength, agility and speed made it possible to do anything he wanted. The urge to bite became the urge to keep moving. Jumping from rooves to hang from the emergency stairs below was instinctual, so was dropping to the ground to run and leap on to another roof. When he was done he stood on top of the highest building he could find and just looked. A large body of water wrapped around.  
    The moon cast an orange ripple on it and illuminated the buildings below. It was a scene from one of those poetically written fantasy books. He admired it, but his excitement was high enough that he couldn't digest it properly. He felt elated. He thrummed with it.  
    After taking the scene in again he got on the ledge, turned around, spread his arms, closed his eyes, and let himself fall from the roof. Wind delighted him with a sense of freedom, he was free. He could do things people only dreamed of. A pressure in his shoulders made him open his eyes. His hands closed in to fists, he brought his feet down, and landed in a crouch on the ground, with one fist to it.  
    His shoes hadn't made a sound. He stood, looking at his knuckles. They weren't scratched. He blew on them, and smiling, wiped them with his other hand.

**````````````**

    "What do you mean he just ran off? And with that... thing after him why would he just leave? And what if it'd gotten you two instead," Key said. Minho's nonchalance about it was making him very unhappy.  
    He sighed and said, "He said something moved by. He didn't say it, they, were after anyone. If he moved around a building it wouldn't mean he was after someone. It's the same thing."  
    "It's not the same thing, because we know him. We know how he is. We don't know them."  
    "We don't know every human either, but that doesn't mean we make the assumption that they're suddenly going to kill someone, now do we?"  
    Key sucked in a breath in anger. "It doesn't mean it's not possible for someone we know to be a killer in secret."  
    "Taemin's not a killer," Onew said angrily, and it surprised Key so much that he shut up. He studied his face. The sharp line shape of his eyes made him look sleepy, his eyebrows were a little higher - it was his default no expression, expression, but real anger seemed to move out of him like a growing red sphere. His words processed in Key's brain and he sputtered.  
    "I never said Taemin was a killer. That's not what I meant. Don't twist my words," he said, less harshly than before, because it was Onew. He rarely got involved in disagreements, even more rarely showed anger, and he felt drawn to him, wanting to analyze this new side of him to death. Where had this sudden intensity come from?  
    "Did he say anything else," he heard Jonghyun say from behind him.  
    Minho shook his head. Key looked at Onew again. He had a hand on his bed and he watched him sit down. His eyes were on the carpet. Now, he truly was expressionless, but there was still that intensity. At a tamed level, like if the wrong thing was said it'd flare up again.  
    "Wait. I think he said something about needing gum," Minho said.  
    Key looked at with wide eyes. "How dare you make a joke right now. Gum, really? Why I ought to-" He picked up the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Jonghyun's pen from the end of his bed, and threw it at him.  
Bemused, Minho easily deflected it and he started looking around for something else to throw at him. "I'm serious. He really did say he needed gum. Ask Onew Hyung," he said.  
    He looked around Minho's shoulder and Onew was nodding. "Why the hell would he want gum at a time like that?"  
    "Beats me. It's Taemin. When does he ever make since?"  
    "Point." He sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "When that little runt gets back I'm going to beat him. See if that makes since." He crawled on to Jonghyun's bed and dropped with his face in to one of his two pillows.  
Jonghyun had been standing behind him before, because he'd come out from taking a shower. Key felt him sit by his ankles, heard his little notebook's pages crinkle as he picked it up. He felt a little bad about throwing his pen. It'd been a generic one provided by the hotel. He kept plenty quality ones in his bag, though, so it wasn't a big deal. If he asked he'd happily buy him a new one to.

**````````````**

    Taemin had texted Onew when he got back. He asked him to meet him in the Lobby, knowing better than to just show back up after running off. "Key Hyung's mad isn't he," he said.  
    They had their feet in the outside pool and it was as warm as the inside heated one. It hadn't rained yet, so it was humid. It felt like a thick second skin, but he liked it. If he'd been human he'd have been sweating.  
Onew turned his head to look at him. He could feel his body heat through the arm touching his. "I think he's just worried. We all were. What happened," he said.  
    "I..." He shook his head. "I'm not sure," he said as he looked at the water. Embedded lights lit it up, making it look crystal sea green. It was beautiful.  
    "You know you can talk to me. Be honest. What happened, for real?"  
    He been so good about all that'd happened since the beginning, and he was afraid that, eventually, he was going to realize how dangerous he was and start avoiding him. Or think differently about him. He looked at him. His expression was soft, not demanding, not judging. Not even expectant. He was leaving it up to him to either tell him or not, and he'd be ok with it. It felt good to be respected. So, he told him about the urge to bit, about the leaping from building to building. About allowing himself to fall from the roof and landing on his feet.  
    His eyes widened in awe - awe, not shock, not fear. Just awe. Love for his Hyung bloomed in his heart and he wanted to hug him. He sense it and gave a little smile. "What you can do, Taemin, it's truly amazing. You know that," he said, and his words made him want to cry.  
    "Thank you," he choked out. His eyes went to the water. The lights were bright, but the water was beautiful. He felt so many emotions, excitement from what he'd done when he'd run away, guilt for running away, sadness because his Hyung's had to deal with what he was, an aching happiness because his life was blessed by Onew's presence. What he didn't feel was fear.  
    Onew was his anchor. He wished he could express to him how much he appreciated him, just how much he loved him. Expressing just how strongly he felt it would've made things weird, so he didn't. Besides guys had their own way of expressing their feelings. Through nice things done for them, reading body language, and only expressing a little thank you and that was nice, here and there.  
    He didn't feel like there was anything lacking in his life. Regardless of what he had to deal with, in day to day life, and in his secret not human person life, he was happy - at least, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget Kudos.  
> Subscribe - to be notified for new chapters.  
> Also, Comments are life. They fuel me to writer faster, and more. ^^


	3. Out With The Old - In With The New

**April 27th, 2013 - The Next Day**

    Shinee had gotten to sleep in until nine this morning, because the only filming they were supposed to do was a thirty second informative video for their fans. They'd ordered breakfast from a food stand and ate it while they'd waited for the van to show up. The van belonged to the director who, with their own company, SM Entertainment, had designed the theme of their video, and their new concepts. Concept meant the hairstyles and particular fashion they'd keep as they promoted their newest album. Sleek, futuristic black, with a touch of animal print rocker rebellion, and a pop of red to keep them uniformed as a group.  
     When they arrived at a large white brick building with a tin roof they'd been confused, because studios were usually... well, buildings. Turns out they were at a warehouse, owned by the director. Their Concepts had been initiated in the stylist room, new hairstyles were done, and makeup applied. They'd been given casual dress clothes and then recorded their fan video. Then they'd changed in to the newly fitted outfits they were going to wear in their video.  
     The staff were organized, and efficiently moved them from one place to another. They were currently in a room that reminded them they were in a warehouse. They were being photographed for promoting purposes, and so their company could decide which one to use as their album cover. It'd been ok for the first fifteen minutes. After that Key had begun to sweat under the surrounding spot lights.  
     They were over his head, on his sides and there were a few behind them. They'd done the group shots and now were doing the individual shots. He'd been third. The photographer and his digital team were doing intervals among shots to scrutinize the takes. He wished they shoot all of them and let him move.  
     The last members were going to be Taemin and Minho. He gave them a helpless look and fanned his shirt. "I feel like I'm melting," he said. "How am going to look good when my makeup is sweating off," he mumbled and pouted. The black plaid, red bandana around his neck had been an amazing accessory, but now it made him feel like he was going to suffocate. Looking at the ceiling he blew out a breath and then took one in.  
     "Key-ah, you're good."  
     He quickly looked at the director. "Really," he said, afraid it was only a joke. When the photographer nodded he let out a happy squeal and ran away from the spotlights. He stopped by Onew and braced himself on his knees. The temperature change was drastic.  
     "It has to be unhealthy to stand under lights like that," he said. He felt a hand on his back and shifted, telling them to stop touching him. "Still too hot," he said.  
     "It's my turn," Taemin said. He sounded happy, but he detected apprehension.  Taemin wasn't shy, but the hyper, over-excited part of him only came out in front of people he was close to. Having his pictures taken had been hard for him after their Debut. Now, he tolerated it out of necessity, but it was still his least favorite part. His favorite being learning choreography and then dancing it, over and over and over.  
     Fanning himself, he stood up. Taemin was walking towards the photography set.  
     "Do you need water," he heard Onew say. He looked at him and took the bottle he was holding out. If there was one lesson he'd learned about drinking water while being hot, it was not to chug it. Either his stomach would cramp up or he'd throw his guts up. Each sip was appreciated and he took enough of them to feel better.  
     Taemin's freshly dyed red hair resembled flames as he posed. His acting skills were impressive. His own were made impossible by his brash personality. He just said it how it was. If he didn't like something, with in reason, he said so, while doing it.  
     It usually didn't do him any good, but his feelings were always known.  
A lot of pictures later, Taemin's expression had become stiff. "He looks miserable," he said. No one commented, so he looked over at them. Minho was a step ahead of them and studying Taemin hard. Onew took a step forward and they looked at each other.  
     He got a sinking feeling and looked at Taemin. He was squeezing his pant legs, his expression would smooth out and then he'd look angry, like he was fighting something. His eyes widened and he took a step forward. "Didn't he feed this morning," he hissed.  
     Onew sounded focused as he said, "Yes."  
     "We need to get him out of there, now," Minho said, and it sounded like a command.  
     This one time, he wasn't going to argue. "What do we do?" He watched his mouth move, and knew he was speaking for Taemin's ears only. "What did you tell him?" At the sound of Taemin's voice he looked at him.  
     "I need to go pee," he said and Key wanted to facepalm. He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Leave it to Taemin to say something inappropriate and have it come off as cute. The Director must not have minded, because Taemin sped off set and ran passed them. He stopped at one of the benches by the door and pulled his Velcro sealed, foldable bag out of his coat.  
     And then he was running for the bathroom.  
     "Onew Hyung, you go check on him first. We'll be right behind you," Minho said. Without comment, he did what he'd been told. If anyone could snap Taemin back to reality when he lost control, it was him. They'd be there to step in if the plan failed.  
     And that was if Taemin had lost control. He'd seemed to be in control when he left, so hopefully feeding would make it even better. When they got to the bathroom, Minho slowly opened the door. Key peeked under his arm. The walls and floor were blood free, there wasn't an Onew corpse, there hadn't been any screaming.  
     It didn't mean that the Onew corpse wasn't slumped against a stall wall. He felt horrible for having such thoughts, but he couldn't help it. The danger was real, vampires were exactly like he'd seen in movies. Well, the serious ones. They had the Thirst, and went primal when it had to be sated, which meant people could get hurt or dead in the process.  
     His shoulder still ached. Less, but the minor discomfort was a bold reminder of what could happen, and that it could be worse. He and Jonghyun followed Minho in and they all stopped at the door. Minho held the door handle as a precaution, in case they needed to escape.  
     "Taemin," Minho said, again, in that commanding tone, like he was demanding a reply.  
     A toilet flushed in the furthest stall, the big one, a sink turned on and then off, a lock slid back, and Taemin came out wiping his hands with a paper towel. He grinned when he saw them. "All fine," he said. Closing his eyes, Key sighed. He opened them and put a hand to his heart.  
     "You scared me half to death," he said.  
     "I'm fine though. You worry too much." He threw the paper towel away and stood in front of them.  
     "Where's Onew Hyung," Jonghyun said curiously.  
     Key's eyes widened and he looked around, like he was going to appear out of thin air.  
     Taemin blinked rapidly, like the question confused him, and said, "He went to the break room to get me something to eat."  
     "Didn't the blood help," Key said.  
     "Yeah, my thirst, but I'm hungry."  
     This time he did facepalm. "This kid," he said. Minho snuffed out a laugh. When he removed his hand he saw that even Jonghyun was amused.  
     "Let me get my bag first and then we can meet him down there," Taemin said, turning toward the stall he'd just come out of. The three containers he used to hide blood in when they traveled looked like small lotion bottles. If anyone saw them they wouldn't think twice about it. Including airport security. As far as anyone knew, the foldable bag was for toiletries. The only thing wrong with traveling was that Taemin's large supply of blood had to be left behind.  
     He needed to feed every day. They had taken to supplying him with blood from all of them, but he had to make it last for a while, because if they donated on a regular basis they could become anemic. Even so they took Vitamin C to ensure they stayed healthy. They had to find syringes where ever they went, and it hadn't always been easy. After a few close calls they'd brilliantly remembered the internet, and started ordering them online, using gift cards so the purchase history couldn't be traced back to them.  
     It was amazing what you could accomplish when lives were at stake.  
Getting to the break room was confusing. He didn't understand how Taemin knew his way there. It had to be a vampire thing, because he used to get lost easily. There'd been many times he'd SOS texted them and they'd had to rescue him, only to show him he was only a hallway away from where he needed to be. It used to be endearing, and now he envied him.  
     Taemin had already gone inside and he was waiting for Minho and Jonghyun to follow so he could. A few employees were in the hallway, all focused on individual tasks. His way became clear and he was about to take a step when he saw a man coming forward. He was shorter than him, with dirty brown hair, wearing a collared white uniform shirt and tan slacks. The closer he got the more uncomfortable he became, because his eyes seemed blank, like his mind was else-where.  
     But he kept looking at him. As he passed Key took a step back. Finally, the guy stopped looking at him, and he watched him walk away. He hurried in to the break room and told the group what had happened.  
     "Maybe he's having a bad day," Jonghyun said.  
     Minho snorted and said, "Some people are just weird like that."  
     "Maybe he recognized you and is a fan," Taemin said. He was grinning. Onew handed him a bag of chips, with the promise to buy him an actual meal after this. "Thank you Hyung. I can't wait," he said.  
     "Speaking of, Taemin you need to go back and finish getting your photo's taken. Minho, you to," Key said.  
     "Right. Let's go," Minho said. On the way out he took Taemin's chips away, which made him do aegyo to convince him to give them back. Taemin was naturally adorable, but he never purposely did aegyo, so he must have been really hungry. Minho looked surprised, but didn't give in. "You can't have chips in your teeth while taking photos," he said.  
     When they were gone Key collapsed in a chair and leaned his head back. He sat up when he felt hands on his shoulders. "Yes, right there," he said leaning his head down. He groaned as the stress was worked out. Jonghyun was a miracle worker.  
     Someone cleared their throat and he peeked an eye open. Onew's expression was pinched and his eyes were flicking from him to Jonghyun. "What?"  
     "You two..." He shook his head and stood up. "I'm going back to set. Just..." He left the room.  
     Key pouted and said, "What's his problem?"  
     Working the tension out of his neck Jonghyun said, "Beats me."

**````````````**

    After Shinee had been released for the day, Onew, of course, followed up on his promise, and bought Taemin a meal. As Donsaeng it was customary for him to fill his Hyung's bowl first, and he did. He graciously accepted and Taemin picked up his own bowl. They were glossy black, made of thick porcelain. Onew had ordered him a healthy soup, full off noodles, vegetables, and beef.  
     He used the large spoon to stir it before filling his plate. With metal chopsticks he held noodles up and blew to cool them off. Steam wafted, they smelled amazing. He slurped them in to his mouth, using his chopsticks to raise the length up. "Whoo," he said making a face.  
     He blew out the heat. "So 'ood," he said.  
     Onew blew on his own noodles. "If Minho were here he'd get on to you for talking with your mouth full," he said. He slurped his food up and said, "Itsa 'ood ping ees noht."  
     Taemin held his mouth tight as he snorted.  
     After they'd eaten Onew led him to a small art shop. He looked around curiously. The pay out counter was to the right, large easels with rectangular blank things to paint on were set up in the middle of the floor, and in front of them were five shelves full of paintings, and other empty rectangular things to paint on. He went to the ones in the middle of the floor and asked what they were called. Onew told him they were Canvases.  
     He then asked why they had come there.  
     "For these," he said leading him to the front window. Little tables held five small plastic containers. Four of them held charms to add to handmade jewelry, but the fifth had three palm sized glass bottles in it. They were pretty. Only the middle of the bottom part was flat, the sides curved out like a sphere, and then drew in to form a smooth neck.  
     The top flared out and was meant to be sealed with a cork. On the sides was a sun design, the middle circle was indented, but the flames protruded. He picked one up and touched every detail. They were smooth and the perfect thing to hold blood in. If that's what Onew had meant for them to be used as.  
     He looked at him and said, "Are these...?" He nodded. Happy, he looked at the price tag, which was a slip of notebook paper taped to the front of the basket. "Thirty-five cents each," he said in disbelief. He'd pay a lot more for these.  
     Onew bought all three of them and a bag containing thirty corks.  
     When they were out of the shop, holding his bag, Taemin jumped up and down and hugged him. "Thank you thank you," he said. His other Hyung's wouldn't have done this. He was a not human person, but he was still a person. Onew understood that, and instead of making it morbid, he embellished it.  
     "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure you would," he said.  
     Holding on to his arm he said, "What, why not?"  
     Patting his hand he said, "I thought it might offend you. Your... thirst... is very important, so it's brought up a lot. I didn't want you to feel like it's the only thing I'm thinking about."  
     He put his chin on his arm and looked up at his face. "I'm not offended. I think they're even cooler than the squeezy bottles Key got for me... but don't tell him that." Onew grinned and he gave him a big smile. "And this is why your my favorite Hyung."  
     "Really, and here I thought it was because I tasted better, and smelled like sunshine and lemon drops."  
     He hid his blushing face in his sleeve and his words came out muffled. "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes, I just say stuff and-"  
     "So you're saying it's not true?"  
     "No, I-" He narrowed his eyes at his expression. "Yaaaah, stop teasing me."  
Laughing, he pulled him in to a hug and he felt himself blush more. "Dansaeng-ah, how cute," he said.  
     "Stop it," he said trying to wiggle away. Even playing, though, he was careful not to hurt him. He was happy that this hadn't changed. His Hyung hadn't physically distanced himself like the others had. He understood, but it still hurt.  
     Right now, though, he was enjoying this. He surrendered and breathed in his scent. Yep, definitely sunshine and lemon drops... and something more. It was masculine and warm and... yummy.  
     He felt his fangs press against his gums and jerked back. Thankfully, he was released. If Onew noticed his odd behavior he didn't comment on it. Why did he only react like this to him? His bag crinkled as he gripped it tighter.  
Feeling anxious he followed him back to the hotel.

**````````````**

**April 28, 2013 - The Next Day**

    "Our fan video's reached a million hits already," Key said. After their Debut Shinee had expected popularity, but seeing it created a deep impact in their hearts. It made them feel accomplished, because it assured them that the effort they'd put it to a project had been worth it. That their fans wanted more was beyond words. They were all touched and at points in time had shed tears because of it.  
     They weren't just entertainers, they were Idols, which meant they had the power to inspire people to go for their dreams. They also had the desire to do so. They tried to give back as much as they received.  
     "Let me see," Taemin said. He practically climbed the back of his chair to see over his shoulder, which pushed him forward.  
     "Get off of me," Key said. He did and he straightened with a huff. "Next time just come around," he said over his shoulder.  
     "Sorry, Hyung. You know I love you."  
     One side of his nose raised. "Such an annoying kid, sometimes," he whispered, clicking the Show More link. The comment list expanded and he scanned them. There were a few English comments, a few Korean ones, and way more in a language he didn't recognize. He assumed they were as nice as the others.  
     He felt a presence before Jonghyun, like a normal person, leaned down to look. "I love it," he said.  
     Smiling, he said, "Imagine how many views we're going to get when our MV goes up."  
     The door opened and they looked over. Minho was holding a small box. He shut the door and locked it.  
     "Is that mine," Taemin asked.  
     Minho looked at it, gently shook it, and said, "I think so. It looks like all the others."  
     Even at the dorms they rented a P.O. box for the syringe deliveries. That way it wouldn't be intercepted by a manager or, heaven forbid, a Saseang. When they traveled, instead of renting one by the month, they rented it by the week. Taemin hesitantly took the box. He knew handing out syringes was awkward for everyone, and it made him feel guilty, so he became self-conscious.  
     "Let me see it, Minnie," he said. Taemin looked at him and the expression on his face made him want to nurture him. "Bring them to me," he said, giving him a reassuring smile. He did and as he peeled the tape off, he stood by him. The nervousness coming off of him was making him twitchy.  
     He gave Minho a look and understanding he came over. There were ten thin syringes, enough for them to each get two. A plastic container sat under them and he removed it. Inside were the needles. He put it on the bedside table and told everyone to come get their syringes.  
     They did without hesitation. Good good. Their reactions were making Taemin relax. He smiled when Jonghyun ruffled his hair. "When's the last time you fed," he said.  
     He said, "This morning, but I ran out. Those squeezy bottles are so small, and I had to drink two yesterday."  
     "Yeah, what was the deal with that," Minho asked.  
     "I don't know. I think it's because I'm used to drinking more, and those lights were so bright. They agitated me... I guess. Sometimes, when I'm really uncomfortable I feel... aggressive, but not in a bad way. Just... I want to run away."  
     "And because you couldn't, you tried to bare it," Onew said.  
     "Yeah, I guess." He was looking at the floor, scratching his arm anxiously.  
     "Ok. Everyone take a needle and... let's do this?" Key said. He hoped his smile was convincing. He hated this part, but like always, it'd be ok.  
     Taemin would remain healthy, and that was the important thing.  
     Syringes in hand, they sat one their individual beds, except Minho. He took the needle box around for them to get one, before going to his own. Key looked at Taemin and his arms were around his bent legs. He was watching them with a blank expression. "Are you going to be ok in here, while we do this," he said.  
     Taemin looked at him. A crease formed between his brows and then smoothed out. Like he'd felt anger, but quickly hid it. "I'm fine," he said in monotone, and then he looked away.  
     "I didn't mean anything by it," he said desperately.  
     "I'm fine," he repeated.  
     "Taemin, look at me." His position remained long enough for him to think he was ignoring him, and then slowly his head turned. "I just want everyone to be safe, and I don't want you to beat yourself up later if you accidentally do something. Can you blame me for that?"  
     His expression remained blank, but his words made him feel better. He said, "No. I get it. I really am good, though."  
     "Ok. Now, I must... cause myself pain. I'll probably cry." He made a dramatic unhappy face and it worked. Taemin grinned.  
     When he looked away he dropped the happy facade and looked at the needle in his hand. A small bit of blue rubber was on the end. He pressed it in to the syringe until it felt secure. After he'd tested the syringe a few times he placed it beside him. His skin was white enough for his veins to show, so he never had a problem finding them.  
     He flicked one below the bend on his left arm. When it rose he picked up the syringe. It was now or never. Ok, that saying sucked, because he'd be doing it regardless of time. The insertion stung, but that was it. They'd learned that the smaller the syringe, the thinner the needle, and the less it hurt.  
     Slowly, he pulled the compressor back and blood began to follow it. When it was full he carefully pulled the needle out. The wound barely bled. "Taemin, I need your squeezy bottles," he said.  
     "Sorry. I forgot," he said crawling to the end of his bed. He grabbed his suitcase and quickly unzipped it.  
     "Slow down, sweety. It's alright. The bloods not going anywhere."  
     Hanging half way off his bed he looked at him, pressing his lips together. He looked at his suitcase again and flipped the top back. His foldable bag was in the sheer side pocket. He pulled it out and sat down beside him. The Velcro scraped loudly as he opened it. His blood filled one bottle.  
     Jonghyun and Minho's filled another one. Taemin pulled a bag out of his suitcase and brought it to Onew's bed. Looking excited, he removed a small glass bottle and pulled the cork out. Onew smiled as he filled it up. Key looked around.  
Minho and Jonghyun were as interested as he was. "Yah, where did those come from," he said.  
     Grinning, Taemin said, "These are special. Hyung took me shopping today." He clasped the bottle to his chest and Key frowned.  
     Onew snorted and touched his arm. He looked at him. "Drink," he said.  
     He nodded and brought it up to his lips. After his first sip he closed his eyes and sighed. "I really shouldn't go this long without blood again," he said. He downed the rest of it and went to the restroom to clean it. The sink came on.  
     "So, why is he so excited about that bottle," Key said to Onew.  
     "Maybe, because it's not some lotion bottle," he said blandly, but his eyes glistened with humor. He removed two more bottles from the bag. He filled them and put their corks back on.  
     The sink turned off and Taemin came out. "Yeah, they're pretty. Maybe if you bought me pretty things I'd call them special to," he said. He went back to Onew's bed.  
     Key smacked his lips and said, "My blood is special, you brat. If you didn't have it you'd starve." Taemin stuck his tongue out. Minho smiled, Jonghyun snickered, and Onew recorked the empty bottle. Key pretended to be offended.  
     "I can't believe you all encourage him. No wonder he's so spoiled," he said.  
     "Don't listen to him, Minnie. He's just a bitter old woman," Jonghyun said. Minho laughed hard at that one.  
     Key put his hand over his heart and said, "What is this? My husband has turned against me. We're getting a divorce." Jonghyun fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh, that will not work for you this time, Mister."  
     "But I love you," he said. Holding his arms out, he came to his bed.  
     "No. Get away from me." He held him back with a foot. Jonghyung pushed it away and plopped down on him. "Aaaaaah, get off of me. You're fat."  
     "You're killing me." Everyone laughed and he couldn't pretend to be offended anymore. He laughed to.  
     "My wife, we're too distant lately. We need more alone time," Jonghyun whispered.  
     Key's eyes widened and he blushed. They always played like this, but he never failed to react this way. Jonghyun was just so... Jonghyun. An embarrassed giggle escaped him and he pushed him off. The mattress bounced as he landed beside him.  
     "I have a child already and it's inappropriate for you to be on a ladies bed," he said.  
     "Ummaaaa," Taemin said, sounding like a child who hadn't seen his mother in forever, which in child time was probably five minutes.  
     Reaching for him he said, "My son," sounding every bit the tearful mother.  
Grinning, Jonghyun said, "But single mothers are single. I could be a good Appa."  
     "Appaaaa," Taemin said.  
     "No, don't encourage him," Key said, smacking Jonghyun on the chest.  
     "But I love you," Jonghyun said, and then he rolled on top of him, puckering out his lips.  
     He screeched and attempted to push him off. "Get off me you creep. I'm going to dial emergency."  
     "But we're already married. How would the police feel if you called them to complain about your husband?"  
     "I'm becoming a lesbian."  
     "You two are so weird," Taemin said, and he couldn't argue with that.

**````````````**

**May 1st, 2013 - Three Days Later**

    Taemin had a favorite stylist. She was American, tall, with big double-lidded, green eyes, and highlighted, long brown hair worn in loose curls. She was... very pretty, but that wasn't why he liked her. While fixing him up she took less time. Her fingers moved through his hair, effortlessly creating the messy, straightened, and pulled back look with the twists to his scalp.  
     The minimal make-up was applied gently while she managed to carry on conversations with him in fluent Korean. She had a certain hardness to her that had to be cultural, there was no giggly, cuteness, but just... woman. Her name was Mara, she was twenty-five, and when she fixed him up he always left feeling empowered. Today, as he left the stylist room she said, "Go get'um Tiger." Which was what she'd said the first day he'd met her, and it'd been in English.  
     She'd had to translate, because, duh, he didn't get it. Basically, it was wishing him luck and telling him to give it his all. If it'd come from anyone else the effect wouldn't haven't been the same. Maybe it was that hardness she had. Her confidence gave him confidence.  
     It wasn't that he didn't have confidence in his skills, but filming an MV could be stressful, time consuming, and, of course, there were the times when his not human side acted up, but she didn't know that part. It helped anyway. He wondered if that hard confidence would stand up against finding out what he was. The thought was nice, but he'd never tell her. She was the first person out of Shinee he'd even entertained the thought for.  
     Wearing white slacks and a white long sleeve shirt he went to set. Today he'd be sitting, drinking a glass of milk, and the Shinee members would all look in to mirrors. Their reflections would have large wings. It may not seem interesting, but the concept had been explained and he was sure it'd look cool in the MV.  
     Key's black hair was thick and more smooth than everyone elses, because he used leave in conditioners. Even his not human person hair didn't compare, which made him feel relieved. More human. And the ridiculousness of it cracked him up. How was it even possible?  
     A small blue, red and blonde strip had been dyed on top of his newly cut bangs. They had been cut at an angle, starting at his right brow and going down to nearly cover his left eye. The rest of it was cut the same length.  
     Minho's hair had extensions, making the bottom below his neck, his sides were cut short, and he now had bangs. All of it had been styled to have messy curls, and the middle was to be worn in a small ponytail. Jonghyun's was a hardcore, razor edged style, with blonde bangs and sides, and the rest was a light brown. Onew's had been razored where the top stuck out forwards in long strands, reminding him of a porcupine. His own hair had been dyed an orange red, and he now had bangs.  
     Everyone's was straightened today, though.  
     The filming part didn't take long. The rest of the work would be CGI. Because they didn't use a green screen, the digital teams job had to be a little easier, right? He had no clue how all that worked. Oh, well.  
     After they'd turned their outfits in to the fashion department, they had their make-up removed by the stylists. He, of course, plopped down in Mara's seat. She let out an amused sound. When she finished she'd given him a balm for his face... said it needed a little bit more color... Was he unnaturally pale?  
     Wouldn't someone have said something? Apparently, it would only bring color back to his cheeks, which was ok, because being fair complected was cultural. Korean's didn't like their skin to be any darker than that. He respectfully accepted it, but he doubted it would work. Did not human people skin react to stuff like that? He'd just have to try it and see.


	4. Just Another Day

**Rated M for Language**

**May 2, 2013 - The Next Day**

    "Doesn't Minho Hyung's hair make him look like a Samurai," Key heard Taemin say.  They were in stylist chairs and he was drying his neck and face with a hand-towel.  
    Jonghyun sounded entranced when he said, "He does.  That's awesome.  Minho-sshi, we should do Cosplay for Halloween."  
    "Oo, we all should," Taemin said.  Key looked at him and smiled.  His looked so excited.  Minho's hair was damp, he had a hand-towel over his shoulders to keep water off his normal clothes, and his messy styled hair was frizzy.  Their energy while filming today had been high.  
    They'd danced on a floor covered in water and by finishing time they'd been soaked.  Everything had gone well, so Minho must have felt accomplished.  For them and him.  His competitive side could be annoying, but when he felt accomplished he practically radiated happiness.  And he was affectionate.  
    He preferred this side of him and he was sure everyone else did to.  
    Minho's eyes sparkled with equal excitement when he said, "Sounds like fun.  What should we go as?"  
    "I think you should go as a Samurai," Taemin said.  
    "Just a general Samurai or someone specific?"  
    "I don't know.  I just think your hair looks cool."  
    Key snickered and said, "What do you want to go as, Taemin?"  
    He looked at him and his lips formed and 'O' in thought.  "I don't know.  Something cool."  He laughed and Key shook his head.  
    "Silly kid," he said.  
    "I think I'll go as a vampire," Jonghyun said.  
    Quietness enveloped the room and they all looked at him.  "Really," Taemin said warily, like it might be a cruel joke.  
    "Really," Jonghyun said.  He grinned and pointed to his eyes.  "I think I'll wear two different colored contacts.  Be really creepy.  Maybe some crazy hair to and even a cape."  
    Taemin snorted.  "I'm never wearing a cape."  He 'hm'd' and said, "I still don't know what I want to be, but I'll figure it out."  
    "Maybe I'll be a Hunter," Onew said.  They all looked at him.  
    "Like a Game Hunter or..."  Jonghyun said.  
    "No.  Like a vampire hunter."    
    Taemin gasped.  
    "That's horrible," Key said.  
    "Yah, how could you say something like that," Jonghyun said loudly.  Seeing him outraged was an experience, because he was the definition of opposite from his usual fragile, drawn in to himself way.  His face had gone red, his eyebrows were drawn over widened eyes, he'd come out of his chair, and his hands were fists.  Even though it was a bad situation he couldn't look away.  
    "What do you think, Taemin?  Why can't we have a vampire and a hunter?  You could be the pore maiden the vampire's trying to get and I could rescue you," Onew said.  
    There was a moment of awkward silence and covering his mouth with both hands,  Taemin fell back in his chair giggling.  His face had gone pink in embarrassment.  His eyes shined as he looked at Onew.  Even his own cheeks had grown warm.  "Ch, you better be glad," Jonghyun said as sat back down.  
    Like he'd had a delayed reaction, Minho burst out laughing.  His eyes were closed, his head trown back, he was holding his stomach - and that laugh - was high pitched and loud.  He was such a dork.  As the laugh continued he felt amusement bubble in his stomach, his heart fluttered in endearment, and then he also started laughing.  Then everyone was laughing.  
    "I-I'll we-ear a wig," Taemin said.  He was still laughing.  
    "Ya-yoush-you should whear-wear a long wig," Jonghyun said.  He was on his stomach, short legs on the floor, one arm over an arm-rest.  His eyes were squinted.  He resembled an amused, wet, floppy puppy.  
    Taemin's shoulders shook from restrained laughs as he went to Onew, who opened his arms for a hug.  Taemin sat in his lap and laughed in to his chest.  His affectionate expression made Key's heart swell.  This had been a great day.  Taemin looked at Onew and said, "You should buy one of those fake guns... and maybe some knives."  
    "Oh?"  Onew said.  
    "Yeah, and maybe some Ninja Stars," Jonghyun said.  He crawled his knees in to the chair and leaned on the arm rest, propping his head on his fists.  
    "I am going to be a Samurai," Minho said.  He took in a breath.  His arms were draped over the arm-rests, his legs stretched out in relaxation.  "I'll also wear a wig, a really long one.  Like an anime character.  I'll just do it my way this year."  
    What was he going to go as?  He thought hard and nothing came to mind.  It was still five months away, so there was plenty of time to come up with something.  They still had to finish this video and it would take, maybe, a week after that to record the audio.  He'd figure it out when they got back home.  
    "What's this about vampires, and witches, oh my," a familiar voice said.  He looked over.  Mara was coming through the door.  He'd only been in her chair once.  She seemed nice, did quality and fast work, but Taemin always hogged her attention.  The little brat.  
    "Just talking about costumes for Halloween," Taemin said.  
    "Oh?  I haven't celebrated Halloween in years," she said.  
    "What, why not," Jonghyun said, sounding like it was the most depressing thing he'd ever heard.  
    "Just... haven't had the occassion."  She turned to the cosmetics counter and plastic crinkled when she picked something up.  "So, you have a choice," she said as she faced them, holding a tall bag of face wipes.  "I can clean your faces individually or you can do it yourself.  
    "Where are the other stylists," Key said.  He'd known it was quiet, but until this moment he hadn't really thought about it.  
"Since you only need your faces cleaned they were sent home early."  
    "Ah, thank you.  We can do it ourselves.  Can't we, guys?"  He looked at all of them.  Everyone except Minho nodded.    
    He looked like he was in a drug induced, lazy-happy coma.  Dork.  
    Mara handed them the bag and they passed it around.  Still cleaning his face, Taemin got off Onew's lap and stood in front of her.  "I haven't used that face stuff you gave me," he said.  
    "Oh," she said, looking amused.  
    "Yeah.  I forgot.  I'm going to tonight.  What is it anyways?"  
    "It's natural.  I have a friend who sells it.  Green Tea, Pomegranite, Beez Wax, and Cocoa Butter.  It's excellent for the skin."  
    "Oh, wow..."  He looked at the floor and Key knew he was thinking that regardless of ingredients, it most likely wouldn't work on his face.  Why did he need it anyway?  There wasn't anything wrong with his face.  His skin condition was something people spent massive amounts of money to get, which would never happen.  
    To cover up his blunder, Key said, "Where can I get some of that?  I'll buy it."  Yep, massive amounts of money.  Not like he needed it.  
    She winced and said, "Sorry.  I gave him my last one.  It's small to, so only enough for him to use a couple times.  I'll let you know when I get more though."  
    Taemin, that little lucky brat, and it probably wouldn't even work on his skin.  
    "Also, it's for his skin.  He needs it most, so you two, don't switch out."  
    Key's eyes widened and he saw that Taemin's did to.  He even touched his cheeks in shock.  
    "What's wrong with my skin," Taemin said in a tone that could be interpreted as dramatized, playful curiosity, but he heard confusion, and a tinge of fear.  He had enough physical attributes to prove he wasn't human.  He had faith that when they were hidden he looked normal.  Finding out he didn't would shatter what little confidence he had.  He wanted to be human and felt guilty that he wasn't.    
    He thought he was a burden.    
    He was afraid that people would suspect him, and if he was discovered, if they were busted for helping him, he'd neglect his safety to ensure their's.  That was too much responsibility for a seventeen year old to take on, and he wasn't going to allow it to get that far.  None of them were.  Faking friendly nonchalance, he said, "I don't see anything wrong with his skin."  
    She smiled and playfully said, "I'm a Cosmetologist, so I know these things."  Heading for the door she said, "When you're all done you're free to leave.  Have fun on your day off."  Then she left.  He smacked his lips in annoyance and looked at Taemin.  
    His hands were still on his cheeks, his bottom lip was pouted, his eyes were round in the way someone's is when they're about to cry.  He quickly went to him.  Removing his hands from his cheeks he said, "Tae-Baby, look at me."  His eyes were pointed at the door and unfocused.  "Taemin," he said softly.    
    There wasn't even a flicker in his eyes.  He rolled his own eyes and then shook him a few times.  "Yah, snap out of it," he said loudly.  He blinked rapidly and slowly his eyes refocused.  When he did look at him he shook him a few more times for good measure.  
Taemin grabbed his arms for stability.  The grip didn't hurt, but it reminded him how strong he was.  "Ignore her.  You know me.  I would've told you if something was wrong with your face," he said.  
    He nodded but there was no feeling to it.  Damn it.  That woman...  He mentally growled.  Damn her.  
    "Come on, Tae-Baby, let's go back to the hotel.  You can get a hot shower and we can all relax.  Maybe watch some movies.  I'll get room-service to bring you some of that good chocolate you like."  
    "Ok," he said and there still wasn't any feeling in it.  He looked helplessly at Onew.  Onew's jaws ticked.  He was grinding his teeth in anger.  His brows were slightly raised like they'd been the night Taemin had run off, and that same intensity was pushing out of him like a red sphere.  
    Before he'd been shocked, and honestly, intimidated.  Now, his protective instincts welcomed the intensity.  He felt safe, so he knew it would work wonders on Taemin.  Taemin may have been physically strong, but he was still a kid, and he needed a firm pillar of strength to lean on.  That was Onew.  
    Onew came to him and Taemin blinked up at him.  No words were exchanged, and like they shared a telepathic moment, they reached for each others hand and walked out of the room.  He shivered.  That had worked better than he'd hoped for, but it left him feeling... unsettled.  
    "What just happened," he heard Jonghyun say by his ear and he jumped.  
    "Yah, don't sneak up on me like that," he said.  Jonghyun looked apologetic and he sighed.  "Sorry.  I'm just shooken up."  
    "What's that woman's deal," another too close voice said.  He jumped, again, and turned an acid glare to Minho.  
    "I'm tired of talking about that damned woman.  I'm tired of this room.  I'm tired of this warehouse.  I'm going back to the hotel," he said.  When he was at the door he said, "You coming?"  
    He squeezed the door frame and waited for them to move.  They looked at each other, and then did.

**````````````**

    Taemin was laying at the bottom of the roof pool.  The sun had set and through the surface ripples he could see the stars.  They were mostly white, but a yellow one here and there stuck out.  The four jets pumping the filtered water back in to the pool were background noise.  
    The foundations walls were high and the pool was deep.  He felt secure in the limited space.  He'd needed an escape, somewhere to be alone, somewhere to hide from all that had become his life.  Why couldn't he be normal again?  He wished there was a way to reverse what had happened to him - that didn't involve being experimented on in a lab.  
    He'd seen enough movies to know that something as unique as him would never be allowed to leave again.  They'd try to weaponize either him or his DNA or both.  Never ever ever would he allow that to happen.  He closed his eyes and sighed.  Yes, he could sigh under water.  
    He didn't need to breath, and that sigh had released the little air left in his lungs.  Like not needing to sleep it was abnormal and usually freaked him out, but right he was embracing it.  Right now it was a gift, just what he needed.  
    "You know you look like a dead person under there," a familiar deep voice said, and it sounded like it'd traveled through a long tunnel.  He opened his eyes and saw a guy kneeling at the end of the pool.  His image was distorted by the ripples, but it was unmistakingly Minho.  "If anyone else came in they'd think you had drowned."  
    If there had been air in his lungs he would've sighed again.  What did he want?  Why couldn't he just leave him alone?  And for that matter...  He swam to the surface and pushed his wet hair back.  
    "How did you find me?  I could've gone anywhere.  Did Leader tell you," he said.  
    He snuffed in amusement and said, "Did he know where you were?"  
    His lips puffed out in an involuntary pout.  "No."  
    "Alright then, so it's obviously a no.  I just followed my instincts."  
    "Your instincts are annoying."  
    He snuffed again, but there was less amusement in it.  He removed his shoes and socks,  rolled his pants legs, and put his feet in the water.  "You know, ever since your change I've realized two things.  One, when things get tough you run away, and two, you always choose the highest place to go to."  
    Wadding his hands through the water he said, "I hadn't realized it was a thing."  
    "The funny thing is, you used to be afraid of heights.  What changed?"  
    Surprised by the question, Taemin blinked rapidly.  He looked at the water as he thought about it.  How had he gone from being afraid of heights to leaping building to building, and purposely falling off of them?  
    "Does it now seem natural to you?  Like, even the human self preservation thing is gone?"  
    He looked at him and tilted his head.  "I... still feel the preservation instinct... but it's...  I guess, less, because my body knows what it's capable of?"  He shrugged.  "That's the only way I can explain it."  
    Minho nodded and said, "Cool.  Is it a rush to be able to do the things you do?"  
    His tilted head straightened as he thought about it.  When he lept from building to building it didn't give him a rush.  When he fell it was assuredness.  "I think...  It's uh... more like instinct.  I feel... like I need to run sometimes.  I need to move forward and keep going."  
    "That night in the restaraunt, why did you run away?  What happened when you closed your eyes to listen?"  
    His eyes had widened.  He forced them back to normal and took in a breath.  Air rushed through his lungs, reminding him that he actually hadn't been breathing.  His lungs expanding felt so weird, so foreign.  Embracing the ability was gone and he felt freaked out, just a little.  
    He looked at the water, feeling a shiver slither over his shoulders.  The night at the restaraunt had scared him and he didn't want to talk about it.  In reflex he started swimming towards him.  "What's everyone else doing," he said.  Minho's lips tightened, then smoothed out.  
Wearing a blank expression he watched him.  At least he didn't look angry.  At least he wasn't pushing the issue.  Like with Onew, it felt good to be respected.  The edge of the pool dug in to his palms as he raised himself out of the water.  
    When he sat beside him, Minho looked at him.  "Why do you do that," he said, sounding a little hesitant.  Which was weird.  
    "Do what," he said.  
    "I've seen you do it before, with other stuff.  It's like you're caught up in touching something."  
    His cheeks grew hot, and the realization made them heat up more.  Blinking rapidly he looked away.  He'd known he did that, but he hadn't really thought about it.  Scratching his arm, he said, "I don't know.  It just...  I... don't know.  It... feels..."  He widened his eyes and made a breathy noise in amused frustration.  
    "I don't know how to explain it.  Maybe..."  God, he didn't want to say it out loud.  "It's..."  Oh, he had to get it out of the way, just throw it out there and accept the reaction.  
    "It just feels good.  Touching things... sometimes."  Wincing, he looked at him.  Minho studied his face and then he started fighting a smile, or maybe it was a hysterical laugh, and it was his own fault.  Maybe if he'd just nodded, or not nodded, and just kept his face blank, that Minho wouldn't have linked 'touching things feels good' to something perverted.  He needed to work on his expressions... but he always realized everything too late.  
    Touching his blushing cheeks he told him to shut up.  
    Through a laugh, Minho said, "I'm sorry.  I just...  You...  You're so... adorable."  
    "Stop calling me adorable.  You're only two years older than me."  
    "Yeah, but I stand by my statement."  
    Taemin glared at him.  He was such a pain.  Sulking, he looked at the water.  The wind blew for the first time that night and it reminded him that it still hadn't rained.  It was hot, not that he was complaining.  
    Tilting his head back he inhaled it.  Heated air expanded his lungs and the blush in his cheeks pulsed.  His eyes felt glazed, he knew his pupils were dilated.  The dark sky and stars had become bold, like a handrawn inky black canvas dotted with multicolored gems.  He inhaled again and a scent pricked his senses.  
    It was... familiar, but not.  The trail led to... Minho.  Yes, his usual scent was spicy salty, sometimes with a hint of woody cologne.  Basically, typical male and a little earthy.  But, this time there was something else there.  
    Leaning towards him he sniffed.  What was it?  
    "Um, Taemin, what are you doing," he heard him say.  As he spoke his neck became taunt, which made a thick vein swell.  
    "Sniffing you," he said.  What was this 'more' he could smell?  
    "Why," Minho said in an inquiring way, but there was an undercurrent of wariness, like he wasn't sure if he should trust him or not.  
    "Trying to figure something out."  He inhaled and exhaled, felt his breath stop in the short distance from his nose to Minho's neck.  The scent was the same, damn it, but different.  Spicy salty, no cologne tonight, and... and... something else.  His fangs pressed against his gums and he ignored them.  
    He thought of how Onew also smelled like something else, something he couldn't help but react to.  It was fascinating that he was reacting like this to anyone else.  What was this something else?  Warmth spread along his lips, pleasant spicy salty filled his nose.  Minho - Minho - Minho - the scent said.  
    Something soft gave way under a fang, a tinge of metallic burst on his tongue.  The world tilted and there was a splash.  It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened.  Chlorine polluted the metallic taste as he touched that fang with his tongue.  He'd bit Minho.  
    No.  To stop him Minho had thrown him in to the pool.  Oh no.  He looked through the surface and saw him standing up.  Oh no.  
    He was embarrassed and worried about his reaction, but he forced himself to swim up.  Breaking the surface he pushed his hair back.  
    "What was that," Minho said.  He touched the side of his neck and held it palm out.  There was blood on his fingers.  Just a little bit, but it was still there.  
    "I'm sorry.  I don't know what happened.  Please don't be mad at me.  Everyone's always mad at me."  His eyes stung with unshed tears and he rubbed them.  
    He didn't want to cry.  He was so tired of this.  "Why couldn't you have just left me alone?  I was fine before."  He had been.  
    It'd been quiet and he'd been alone.  There hadn't been anything to worry about, and why had this happened?  Onew's face popped in to his head, he thought of the moment after he'd bought him the pretty bottles, how his fangs had nearly come out on the way back to the hotel.  In spite of this situation his mouth still watered.  His body betrayed him - all the time.  
    "Taemin, calm down," he heard Minho say.  He would've been looking at him if he hadn't started crying.  
    "Just go away and and le-leave me alone.  Before I... end up biting you again."  He covered his face and turned away.  His anger had fizzled out and he felt drained, pitiful, weak.  He was strong, but he was weak.  
    He couldn't control his own body.  It did what ever the hell it wanted.  He should be locked up.  The memory of laying at the bottom of the pool floated through his haze of tears.  Sniffling, he wiped his eyes.  
    Craving that peace, he expelled the air in his lungs and allowed himself to sink.  Sweet background noise was once again the four jets pumping the filtered water back in the pool.  Then concrete was on his back.  Like a statue, he lay there.  This was life.  
    This was peace.  He was avoiding everything.  Nothing else existed.  Just water, and concrete, and-  A distorted splash sounded somewhere near his head.  
    Ignoring it didn't work, because it wasn't long until a person was swimming above him.  Did he mention the pool was deep?  Thirteen feet and he was in the deep end.  He recognized the loose jeans with rolled up legs.  Minho.  What was he doing?  
    Shouldn't he have left already?  The feet kicked back once and Minho head broke below the surface.  He started swimming towards him.  With a blank expression he watched him get closer.  How long could he hold his breath?  
    It turned out to be a while, because he had time to study his face surrounded by water.  His eyes held the usual determination, he'd already known he was a good swimmer, but him not holding his nose or puffing out his cheeks proved it, and he hovered over him for a few seconds, then he motioned for him to go up.  He sighed.  Apparantely there'd been a little air left in his lungs.  Going back to the 'up' thing...    
    Minho wanted to talk.  More talking, because that had gone so well the first time.  
    For a good second he considered ignoring him.  It wasn't like he could force him to move.  But that was unfair, and Minho was human... and still impressively holding his breath.  He rolled his eyes and motioned 'up'.  In spite of Minho's competitive side Taemin steadied his feet on the concrete and shot up, breaking the surface in one move.  
    In a few strokes Minho caught up.  He pushed his now long hair back and wiped his eyes.  Taemin kicked his feet to keep from sinking.  Then he remembered to breath.  With air in his lungs his body was lighter and it was easy to stay up.  
    "Taemin," Minho said.  
    "What," he said in annoyance.  
    "What was that?  What happened?  Talk to me."  
    "Why?  No one but Leader ever wants to talk to me."  
    Water ran down Minho's face and he blew the excess off his lips.  "That's not true.  We try to talk to you.  We're nice.  You keep running away."  
    "I do not.  I have reasons to leave sometimes.  But mostly, you all look at me like I'm going to explode or something."  
    More water ran down his face and he shook his head.  He always kept his hair cut short, so this new hairstyle was already getting on his nerves.  "I think..."  His voice sounded breathy.  "I think we all need to sit down and talk about this."  
    "We don't want you to feel like this.  You..."  He was kicking his feet and paddling to stay up.  "I hate trying to talk when I'm swimming.  Let's get out."  
    "No.  You get out and talk.  I'm staying right here.  I might accidently bite you again.  You smelled too good."  
    The only sound that could be heard was the hum of the underwater jets and the water moving over their hands.  "Is that why you almost bit me," Minho said.  
    Taemin blinked rapidly.  "Almost?  I didn't actually bite you?  But I tasted blood."  
    "I think you just... tasted me.  And wow that's an awkward thing to say."  He looked up.    
    Blushing, Taemin said, "Why'd you have to make it weird?"  He looked another way.  
    "I'm sorry.  I just...  am so sorry."  He let out a little laugh.  
    "And I'm sorry for... not actually biting you.  Does it hurt?"  He felt him look at him.  Wanting to see his expression he looked back.  He saw gentle amusement.  
    "No.  It doesn't hurt.  I've had worse with my razor."  
    Doubtful.  Asian's could barely grow hair that wasn't on their head.  And Minho was only nineteen, so his chances of having facial hair was slim to none.  He was being nice.  "Liar."  
    Minho swam to the edge and turned to look at him.  "What'd you mean I smell good?  You've never reacted like that before.  At least, not to me."  
    Way to blind side him with a question.  He was worse than Key-Hyung.  At least you saw his questions coming.  "You're scent smells different."  
    That surprised him - Of course it did.  
    "Like... how?  Do I just smell better tonight or something?"  
    "No.  You always have the same scent.  It's officially different now.  It's the same, but different.  Kind of like... Leaders."  
    "How is that even possible?"  
    "If I knew do you think I'd be here..."  Taemin looked up in thought, then back at him.  "No, that doesn't make since.  This has to mean something though, doesn't it?"  
    "I don't know, but the others need to know about this.  Just in case."  
    Anger and panic burst through him.  "No, don't tell them.  I'll just be more careful.  Their already afraid of me.  Please?"  
    Minho hesitated.  "Please?  I promise I'll be more careful.  Please?"  He felt tears coming and he wanted to scream, because he didn't want to cry again.  
    "Ok ok."  Minho grabbed his arm and pulled him over.  He held on to him.  "I won't tell them unless it's absolutely neccessary.  If I see anything off about your behavior, I will tell them."  
    "Understand?  I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."  
    He nodded and then hugged him.  Even though he received it he felt the initial stiffening.  He was still weary of him being close.  His heart pinged in regret, but he was too relieved for it to distract him.  "Thank you, Hyung."  
    "Thank you."  
    "You're welcome.  Now, if you're done being dead in the pool, can we go to the room?  Wet jeans are not comfortable."  
    Taemin pulled back and looked at them.  He laughed and started swimming for the stairs.  He got out and stood back.  Water sloshed from Minho's jeans as he stood up.  He glared at him when he laughed.  "This is not funny.  I'm getting a shower first," he said.  
    "Fair enough, but you didn't have to jump in after me."  
    "Shut up, you little whine baby."  He pushed his hair back, then did it two more times.  Yep, he was definitely hating it.  
    "At least I don't look like a girl."  At his expression he was tempted to hide in the pool again.  "I'm just kidding.  Don't kill me."  
Minho was grinding his teeth.  He exhaled through his nose, went to the end of the pool, retrieved his shoes and socks, and he laughed as he ignored him in passing.  "Hyung, don't be mad at me.  You're manly.  I swear," he said and he tried not to laugh again, he really did.  
    He just made it so easy though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that there was only one part for Key and Taemin, but it was because they were so long. The next chapter is half way finished, so it won't be long until it's posted.
> 
> Thank you to Subscribers (5), those who left Kudos (14), and those who Bookmarked (2) - I hope you'll keep following the story. Also, Comments (2) are always welcome, and highly appreciated, but no pressure though. 
> 
> To any new readers: Don't forget to Subscribe if you want to be notified for new chapters.
> 
> And, Last but Not Least, I have a Poll on AFF (Asian Fan Fics - for those of you who don't know what that is), and it's to Vote for your favorite character so far. I have the story set up as Open For All, so you shouldn't need to be logged in or signed up to participate... I don't think.   
> ****** This is the Link (Copy/Past in the URL, and scroll to the bottom of the official page to find the Poll): http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1257509/4/a-not-human-person-action-fantasy-jongkey-ontae-vampire-minhooc#content-bottom  
> ****** Also, you can read the ending notes on AFF on that page to see the current Poll Results.
> 
> Until Next Chapter Guys - Enjoy!  
> ~ Demitria_Teague (Author)


	5. Day Off

**A Not Human Person**

**Chapter 5**

 

**May 14, 2013 - The Next Day**

  
    Onew's sleeping breaths were background noise, the bedside wall lamp between Key's and his bed was the only light in the room. Key was propped back against two pillows, scrolling through images on his phone. He looked up when the door opened. Minho and Taemin came in sopping wet. Minho looked pitiful with frizzy wet hair hanging in his face and Taemin looked amused.  
    Not wanting to know, he looked at his phone. The images annoyed him. Research on the blade was going less than no where. It'd been expected.  
    They had no clues, and no clue pointing to other clues they should be looking for. He'd been going on delusional faith, typing in ridiculous things like 'Psychology on people who stabbed supernatural creatures', knowing it wouldn't lead anywhere. Just, what the hell? A pain throbbed in his temples and he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the bathroom door shut, then felt the end of his bed dip.  
    Groaning, he opened his eyes. Taemin was there, so Minho was taking a shower. There was a small smile on Taemin's face, but his eyes were questioning. He'd most likely guessed what he'd been doing and was asking for details. "My research has gone from trees to Ying-Yangs," he said in a low voice, not that being loud would wake Onew up.  
    Taemin made a face and Key sniffed. "Yeah." He slowly inhaled. "It's so irritating. I don't know what else to look up."  
    "I thought I'd get... something... anything about anything, but no. Nothing. I'm sorry, Taemin."  
    With a 'hm' Taemin's eyes flicked to the right side of the room. He became inhumanly still, his flawless complexion making him resemble a white granite statue. Key's heart beat sped up, because he sometimes felt ice-cold fear he'd remain that way. His usual bronze color awakened, warming Key inside and out, because it meant Life. Taemin was fine - he was alive - and just fine.  
    "Do we have a Terrace," Taemin said, and then he looked at him. Excited curiosity shone in his eyes.  
Key blinked and looked at the sheer white curtain concealing the sliding glass door. Thicker curtains had been pulled back for accessibility. "Yeah. You didn't know," he said.  
    He shook his head, then bounced from the bed to his feet. Key's eyes widened as the spot he'd landed became empty. He blinked. Taemin had moved at an inhuman speed to the sliding glass door. He heard it slide open and then closed.  
"Ok, then," he said. He looked at his phone. A glance at the useless Ying-Yang images made him angry and he exited the browser. They still had the blade. It was a beacon that would draw him back.  
    It meant danger, and not having information put them in even more danger. He tossed his phone over his left shoulder. It bounced once. Besides the lit screen and black buttons it blended with the sheet.  
    He looked at Onew. He was laying on his stomach, he had one arm under his pillow, his lips were parted and looked fuller from it pushing his cheek up. The lamp brought attention to his dark brown lashes. "It must be nice to be able to sleep through anything," he said.  
    The sliding glass door opened and Taemin came through. His expression was blank as he headed for the bathroom. Key watched him knock on the door. "Hello, Hyung, are you done yet? I'm dripping water everywhere," he said. He jumped back as the handle turned.  
    Steam curled around the frame as it opened. Minho came out with a towel around his waist. He went to his bed, unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants. Key heard Taemin shut the door. White caught his attention and he looked over. A breeze was moving the sheer curtain, Taemin had left the sliding glass door open.  
    Jonghyun was on the Terrace and had been for a while. He watched the curtain move as he debated rather or not he should check on him. Before he crossed the threshold he caught a whiff of ashy foul. He wrinkled his nose and stuck his head out.  
The Terrace was long enough for them to sit side-by-side, but there were only three chairs. Jonghyun was in the last one, leaning forwards with his elbow on his knees - and he was smoking a cigarette. Key closed the door. He left a chair between them to give him space... and to avoid the smoke.  
    He looked at the night sky, focused on the breeze moving through his hair. Jonghyun wasn't ignoring him, but needed time to adjust to change. He had depression and anxiety, which affected him more sometimes than others. And he only smoked when his anxiety was high. "What's rolling around in your head tonight," he asked in a voice that usually worked; It was neutral with a tinge of playfulness.  
    Jonghyun took a drag. The sound of exhaling breath gave him goosebumps, reminding him of a conversation they'd had. Jonghyun had said when his depression and anxiety got bad, he felt numb. This was one of those moments. He'd been happy earlier.  
    Most likely it was nothing, because depression and anxiety could come on for no reason. The sound of his voice startled him. "I'm just thinking," he said.  
    With a hand over his heart he said, "What about?"  
    "Taemin, the blade, our MV, this hotel, basically everything that's going on right now."  
    "Oh."  
    Jonghyun nodded. "Yeah." He took another drag, then let the smoke roll out. His eyes were unfocused. His stillness reminded him of Taemin, but he looked human.  
    His lips opened. It looked like he used his tongue to rearrange the remaining smoke, and he forced it out in a single blow. Obviously, he was a skilled smoker. Key blinked rapidly and looked away. Scratching his collar bone he asked if he wanted to go inside.  
    He inhaled deeply and exhaled, then he nodded. The cigarette was scruffed out against the concrete floor and left there. He followed him inside and Key closed the door.  
    Because it was their day off, the next morning started late. Taemin and Minho were still sleeping. Jonghyun had just finished taking a shower. He was wearing a pair of jeans and was shirtless, a towel hung from his shoulders and he was looking in the wall mirror, running his fingers through his wet hair. Onew was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.  
    Key had used the, as always, conveniently provided coffee maker to brew a cup. There were a handfull of generic creamers and varieties of sweeteners. He liked the real stuff, actual sugar, and that's what he'd used, along with one cream. The coffee was, as usual, generic and bitter, but he needed a pick-me-up.  
    "So, what are we going to do today," Jonghyun said. His dyed hair worked for him. The blonde highlighted his high cheekbones, the dark brown created a visually appealing contrast.  
    A clink sound came from the bathroom - Onew putting his tooth brush in the glass holder. He came out and went to his suit case. He was a big guy, so his oversized sleeping pants were hilariously ridiculous. He was the layed back one, and if it hadn't been ten in the morning he'd still be sleeping - like Taemin and Minho. They needed to be woken up.  
    He was about to do that, but Jonghyun mentioned coffee, which meant getting the real stuff. He tossed the generic one and was the first one out the door. When they came back, aromatic-beautifully creamy - perfectly sweetened - coffee in hand (or that was his - he didn't care about theirs), Taemin was awake. He was sucking on a squeezy bottle.  
    His eyes were swollen and his hair was messy. He raised a hand in greeting and dropped it. Key sat on his own bed and inhaled his coffee. They'd gotten one for everyone and Jonghyun distributed them. Except to Minho, that lazy-  
    Whatever. Cof-fee. After removing the lid he blew on it. The steam reminded him of last night - Taemin and Minho sopping wet, Jonghyun depressed... He was happy today though, hyper even. They definitely needed to do something fun today.  
    Taking a sip he watched Taemin walk to the bathroom. He washed the squeezy bottle and put it up. Taking another sip he watched him go to the wall mirror. He stared at his reflection, then touched his face - not this again.  
    How could he be thinking about what that annoying stylist had said this soon after waking up?  
    "Hyung," Taemin said.  
    He sighed. "Yes?"  
    Facing him he said, "I want to try that stuff Mara gave me."  
    "I already told you your face was fine. Would I lie?"  
    He winced. "No, but... I'm curious. Maybe it'll do... something good."  
    "But your skin looks better than mine."  
    "Please."  
    If this were a cartoon veins would be popping out of his head. Not from Taemin, but because of that woman. "Just let me finish my coffee," he said. "There's no way I'm letting it go cold. I swear I'll go buy another one if that happens, and it'll be highly inconvenient when I have a perfectly good one right here."  
    Wide eyed, Taemin nodded.

 

**````````````**

 

    "I still think this is stupid," Key said. The face stuff was in a palm sized metal container, with a twist top. He sniffed it and his eyes glazed over.  
    "It smells good," Taemin asked. He was sitting in front of him on his bed.  
    "Unfortunately." It wasn't a cream, but a balm. "And... it's clear. I wonder how they did that. There's a lot of ingredients and you'd think it'd be, like, a pink or orange color."  
    "What's it smell like," Jonghyun asked. He'd put a shirt on and blown dry his hair. He scooted on his knees towards them.  
    Taemin sniffed it. "Like... Like... Fresh...ness?"  
    "Like Aloe," Key said.  
    Jonghyun sniffed it. "Mm, I'd buy some of that. I wished there was a bigger thing of it. I'd use it as a lotion."  
    Key's sneer went unnoticed. "Lean down a little," he said to Taemin. "I swear one of these days you're going to be taller than me."  
    Grinning, he did.  
    He circled four fingers on the balm and Jonghyun held it while he put it on Taemin's face. He carefully patted it under his eyes, before smoothing it with his pinkies. Then he used four fingers to work it up the high angle of his cheekbones. Next was his chin, then his nose, which made Taemin snicker. Last was his forehead.  
    "There. All done. All that drama for that. So simple." He washed his hands while Taemin looked in the mirror.  
    Drying his hands with a rag he watched him. Taemin repeatedly touched his left cheek with an index finger. He sighed. So annoying and a waste of time, he thought. "Is anything happening?"  
    Not looking at him, he said, "Not yet."  
    Psh. And nothing was going to. He hung the rag over the sink faucet and kept his hand there. His four fingers looked pink. His eyes widened when they darkened to red.  
    "What the-" He touched them with his opposite fingers. The skin looked like the red would rub off, but it didn't. He slathered extra soap on them this time. It didn't wash off.  
    He wasn't having an allergic reaction, it was a stain. He turned with a gasp. "Taemin," he said. Taemin looked at him. "Come here."  
    He did. "Wow, what the hell?" He said in shock, but it ended in sounding awed. His face wasn't stained, but it did look different. Before his skin tone had been porcelain perfect.  
    Now, there was pink in his cheeks and he glowed with life in a way he hadn't realized he'd been lacking. Before he'd been almost grey. The comparison was startling. He felt guilty, because he'd been sure he'd looked normal. He wondered if other people had realized, and he feared he wasn't as much help at keeping Taemin's secret as he'd thought.  
    "What's wrong, Hyung," Taemin said. He touched his face. "Did it do anything?"  
    "How could you not have noticed," he blurted. Taemin's eyes widened. "You look, like, amazing. I can't believe it."  
    "I want to see." The spot he'd been standing in became empty.  
    Key looked at the mirror. Taemin was a blur as he leaned forward. "My cheeks are pink," he said. "Hey, that's what she said would happen. That's awesome."  
    "Taemin, your face looks better than that." He explained in detail.  
    "What, really?" He looked in the mirror again. Touching a cheek, he said, "I can see it. Hyung-" He was a blur, then hugging him, then crying. His dumbfoundeness only allowed him to pat his back.

 

**````````````**

 

    Taemin felt guilty for Key's hands. He sat in a waiting chair as he had the beautician to something to make them better. Onew Hyung sat beside him looking at a magazine, Minho and Jonghyun were getting fresh air. He sighed. Couldn't they get a break?  
    When Key stopped in front of them his brows were creased. Just a little, so not angry, just annoyed. "They're still pink," he said. Looking away forlornly he said, "At least they're not red." He looked at them and said - squawked, "I'd looked like I'd been finger painting or something."  
    "Like a five year old. Ugh." Scowling he went to the door. Onew put the magazine on the low table and they followed him.  
    They went to a food stand and indulged in a variety of street food: Meats, Potatos, and fruit ice-creams: Grape for Key, Orange Cream for Onew and Minho, Lime for Jongyun, and Chocolate for him. The street had only been a block away from their hotel and they'd googled good places to visit on Key's phone. Speaking of... "Key-sshi," he said, knowing the politeness would get a favorable response.  
    "Yes, my son?" He stopped a piece of ice-cream from falling and slurped it up.  
    Grinning, he said, "Have you found any thing else about the... thing we have?"  
    "You mean that cursed piece of floppy sharp metal? No. Just what I found last night. I can't bare to search any more. I wished I could, but I'd probably break my beloved phone."  
    He looked pain, like that'd be the worst thing in the world.  
    Minho said to Key, "I think it's weird that the stuff that the stylist gave us turned your hands red."  
    He looked at him for his response. A shrug, and then, "She did warn me."  
    "Yeah, but why didn't it turn Taemin's face red?"  
    Jongin dropped the ice-cream stick in the trash can and said, "That's a good question."  
    Minho said, "I don't seeing any one being able to design such basic ingredients to react like that to one person's skin, and not the other. It's weird."  
    Onew said, "It's suspicious?"  
    "It is," Jonghyun said.  
    Minho glared.  
    Key said, "I don't care." He'd closed his eyes. "Not right now. We have a day off and we're going to enjoy it. Now let's go find something else fun to do." He opened his eyes and looked determined.  
    His cheeks warmed and the others looked guilty - Minho less, but he didn't argue.  
    Key led the way.

 

**````````````**

 

    Key held a cologne bottle as he looked over his shoulder. Jonghyun, Onew and Taemin were playing with ridiculous hats and sun glasses. Minho had disappeared. He sniffed the cologne and it smelled amazing: A scent that made him think of breeze rain with a tinge of sweetness. He bought it and wore the small bag on his wrist.  
    He found Minho paying out on the opposite end. Looking in the glass case made his eyes widen. There were knives of different shapes and sizes, closeable ones, hunting ones, swords and daggers. Minho stuck what he'd bought in his left pocket. "What are you doing," he said in shock.  
    Minho rolled his eyes. "I just bought pepper spray," he said.  
    Putting a hand to his chest he said, "Oh. Well... you scared me for a second."  
    "Relax. I'm not stupid."  
    He nodded. "Ok. Sorry. Just..." A shiver made him cold. Minho patted his shoulder and went around him.  
    "Ok," he thought. "I'm being paranoid." After blowing out a breath he followed him. "Pepper spray might be a good idea for all of them." He halted and looked at the case, and then he bought enough for him and the others.  
In their room he passed them out and every one but Minho looked at the containers like they'd randomly go off.  
    Minho said, "There's a safety twist on them, so you guys don't have any thing to worry about. Hyung made a good decision. If any thing it'll give you enough time to get away. There really is no telling if the attack on Taemin had been random or not."  
    He felt accomplished when Minho complimented him, because he didn't do it lightly. They met eyes and a moment of respect passed between them.

 

**````````````**

 

    Sitting alone on the balcony Taemin leaned forward in his chair. Their free day had turned night and he sighed, wishing it'd last longer. He opened a squeezy bottle and sucked on it. The barely aged blood tasted a little faded, but life warmed him from the inside out. His mouth watered and he opened his mouth to release his fangs.  
    It used to hurt, but he'd gotten used to it - even enjoyed the pain. His own blood released from his gum gave a familiar feel. He'd adjusted a lot since the beginning and that told how much. It'd been agony at first, but now... What ever.  
    He thought about Mara and the others suspicion. They made since, but didn't. But they didn't know any thing about any thing, so it wasn't impossible. His stomach swooped and his heart beat faster. It'd be sad and...  
    He shivered. ...horrifying if she turned out to be a bad guy. If so, then what? Hurting Onew and Key had been accidents, but he'd never purposely done it. Could he do something like that? What exactly would he have to do?  
    He couldn't kill a person- well not on purpose. The idea of killing someone made him want to cry. Drinking more he whined. Would he lose control out of reflex? The urge to cry became stronger. He'd try harder - Prepare himself.  
    That'd have to help. He couldn't control every thing, and he didn't know every thing. But he could control that much.


End file.
